Push My Luck
by CorpseReviver
Summary: "I think I might push my luck with you. Does another night feel alright to you? If I ask right now, would you think it through?" Kuroo Tetsurou x OC (fem!reader) song-inspired fic LEMONS in later chapter slight Tooru x OC
1. Forget

_"Tooru?" I whispered into the phone, receiving no response for a bit other than what sounded like a muffled sob._

_"Miki, can I see you?" He choked out, his voice trembling._

_"I'm sorry, Tooru." It took every fiber of strength and resolution I had in my body to bring my phone away from my ear and press the hang up button._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked through the street at a fast pace, occasionally looking down at my phone, which showed me the supposed way to the University of Tokyo. I turned a corner and spun around rapidly, realizing I'd turned in the wrong direction. Technology was _definitely _not my forte.

I sighed and decided to enter a convenience store, resigning myself to the fact that I would never get to school in time unless I asked for directions. Still holding my phone, I walked in, deciding to pick up a coffee at the same time. I reached the counter and waited in line behind two girls. They were talking about clubs and seemed to also be attending the same university as me. I beamed up, realizing I only had to follow the two girls and didn't have to embarass myself by asking for directions. After they paid, I quickly took the money out of my pockets and power walked outside. The crowd had gotten denser and I couldn't seem to figure out which way the girls went. I sighed heavily and heard someone next to me do the same. I looked over to the person and they did the same.

"Umm... by any chance... are you... attending the University of Tokyo?" I asked tentatively.

The guy looked down at me. His long, brown hair was tied into a neat bun. His beard was at least a few days old, giving him a bum-ish look. He must've been a third year. If that was the case, he could surely save me.

"Ah, yeah. Do you?" He asked, straightening up.

"I do!" I said, smiling. "Then, maybe..."

"Could you show me the way?" We both asked simultaneously. I stared at him incredulously and he stared back. I couldn't hold myself and burst out laughing, which in turn made him chuckle.

"You must be a first year then? It's also your first day?" He asked, smiling lightly.

"Yeah, but I'm completely lost. Wait, so does that mean you're also a first year?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He looked at least in his mid-twenties.

"Ah, yeah... I look a bit older, don't I? I get that a lot." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean you look old or anything! It's just, with the beard and stuff..." I tried to explain, realising my assumptions might've been quite rude.

"Don't mind, don't mind!" He said, waving his hand dismissively. I chuckled slightly to myself at the volleyball reference. I wonder if he plays volleyball too or if it was just a coincidence? Maybe _I'm _the one who's just too obsessed with volleyball that I'm finding weird coincidences everywhere.

"I'm Asahi, by the way. Asahi Azumane." He said, holding out his hand. I took it and shook it lightly.

"Miki, Miki Hitoka!" I replied, smiling brightly. Well, if I was late, so be it, but at least I wouldn't be late alone!

I looked around and spotted two guys with backpacks who looked like they could be university students.

"Hey, let's follow those guys. They look like they know where they're going!" I said, pointing in the guys' direction.

"Good idea. We can't be any more lost than we are, anyways."

We started walking a few meters behind the probably students, making sure to keep a reasonable distance, but staying close enough to avoid loosing them.

"Where are you from?" Asahi asked, filling up the silence.

"Miyagi. What about you, Azumane-san?"

"Asahi's fine. I'm also from Miyagi, actually."

"Eh, really? That's funny. I guess Miyagi people get lost a lot then, don't we?" I pointed out, chuckling.

"Last year, our team actually came to Tokyo for a tournament and our juniors thought one of the phone towers was the Tokyo Tower." He recounted, laughing.

"Christ, that's a feat! What kind of tournament was it?" I asked.

"Volleyball."

"Eh, you play volleyball too?!" I asked incredulously. Now that I took a second look at him, he did have the volleyball physique: tall, lean but muscular, his hands looked calloused even from afar. "What school did you go to?" I added, now thoroughly interested.

"Karasuno. What about you, Hitoka-san?"

"Miki's fine." I replied. Karasuno, huh. That's the school who beat our male volleyball team and won the Spring Tournament last year. "Ah, I remember you now!" I said excitedly, "There was also this crazy setter and the tiny pumpkin." I added, raising my hand to half of my face to mimick the guy I was talking about's approximative height.

"So you saw one of our matches! Which one, which one?" He asked, obviously excited.

"Ah, the one against Aoba Johsai. That's where I'm from. I was the captain of the female volleyball team." I explained. He looked at me for a second, then recognition shone on his face.

"You guys won the Spring tournament for female players last year, didn't you?" As he said it, he seemed to remember more and more, until he practicly yelled out, "The Angel!" He said, pointing a finger at me. I chuckled.

"God, please don't call me that. I didn't come up with it, and it's an embarassing nickname." I said, trying to laugh it off, but feeling my face burn up. There was a time when I'd really loved that nickname. But not anymore.

"Ah, sorry. One of my juniors' nickname is the King of the Court. He also hates being called that. It's the crazy setter you referred to earlier." He explained. "Oh, it seems we managed to find our way, after all!"

I looked forward and took in the immensity of the campus. It had many buildings. I looked at the indications that were written on arrows on a tall pole. Each arrow indicated a different department or building. I quickly felt overwhelmed and Asahi seemed to feel the same.

"Good day! Are you new students? Are you looking for your class?" A girl approached us, wearing a yellow vest. She was holding a stack of papers, maps of the campus. She handed one to each of us.

"I think my first class is in building C, room 348..." I said, staring at my schedule on my phone.

"Huh, that's also my first class. I gotta say, that's a bit more coincidences than I'm comfortable with." Asahi said, raising an eyebrow.

"If you keep going straight and turn left, then keep walking until you see a blue building, building C will be right behind that. It's a big orange building. You'll be closest to your class if you enter through door 4." The girl explained patiently while tracing a finger across the map I was holding.

"Awesome, thank you!" I said and started walking with Asahi. We quickly reached the building in question and, thanks to the girl's indications, had no trouble finding our class on the third floor. We went in through the front of the class and spotted seats near the back that were free. The class was huge; it could probably sit over 80 people and was an auditorium. As I climbed the stairs behind Asahi, I felt something grab my wrist. I turned around and saw a girl had grabbed it. I immediately recognized her and pulled my arm away violently, which seemed to startle her.

"I-I'm sorry... do you... recognize me?" She asked quietly, standing up. I wanted to move, but my legs wouldn't obey me. I just stared at her, feeling tears rise up to my eyes. "Can we... can we talk?" She added, slowly reaching towards me. I could feel the tears prickling at the corner of my eyes, ready to fall at any moment. This was _not_ how I wanted my first day of university to go. I was supposed to start over. To start anew. To forgive and forget. But there she was, in the same city as me, the same university, the same fucking _class_.

"Alright, take your seats, we're starting!" The teacher announced, slamming the sliding door to the class shut. His intervention woke me up from my trance and I quickly made my way up the rest of the stairs and next to Asahi, who looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Everything alright?" He whispered, leaning towards me.

"Never better." I answered, taking my books out of my bag as the professor started blabbering about assiduity, seriousness and our futures.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the professor dismissed us, I threw all of my books in my bag and grabbed Asahi by the hand, dragging him down the stairs and out of the building as quickly as I could.

"Lord Jesus Miki, are you okay? Where are we going?" Asahi asked once we were out of the building. He might've really been asking for the past 5 minutes actually, but I couldn't hear anything. I just wanted out of there.

"Wow, I'm hungry, are you not hungry? I wonder where the cafeteria is. I hope they have yakisoba bread! Who even thought of putting yakisoba inside bread, huh? That man deserves a medal! A medal, I say!" I blabbered quickly, still dragging Asahi by the hand towards a large crowded courtyard. I suddenly felt a pull back and realized Asahi'd stopped moving, planting his feet into the ground firmly.

"Look, something obviously happened with that girl before class started, and I won't force you to tell me unless you want to. But _please _stop dragging me around aimlessly. I can't keep up." Asahi said, slowly removing his hand from mine and putting it on my head, ruffling my hair.

"S-sorry..." I muttered, looking at my hands, rubbing my palms together anxiously.

"Hello! Are you interested in joining a club? How about the soccer club?" A guy said beside us, dribbling a soccer ball on his foot.

"No no no, you guys look like you'd rather join the litterature club!" A girl with glasses approached us, two books in her hands.

"We need tall, handsome guys like you in our cheerleading club!" A girl said, grabbing Asahi by the arm and squeezing her boobs to it. Asahi quickly pulled away, his face turning bright red, and grabbed me by the hand, power walking away deeper into the crowd.

"Now who's dragging who around?" I asked, chuckling, as we exited through the other side of the crowd.

"Sorry, sorry, I just... didn't know how to deal with that." He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Asahi!" We both turned to the side to see a guy walk up to us, waving.

"Daichi!" Asahi replied, shaking the guy's hand.

"Are you also here to join the volleyball club?" The guy apparently named Daichi asked Asahi.

"Well, we were mostly running away." He said, motionning towards me, "But it does seem we found the club recrutment zone, so we might as well register while we're here."

"The volleyball club's inside the gymnasium. I was just there. Are you registering for the female team? It's at the same spot." Daichi asked me.

"Ah, yes! Thank you very much. I'm Miki Hitoka." I introduced myself.

"Daichi Sawamura." He replied, "Come, it's this way." He said, entering the huge building behind us. We followed after him and walked past a few tables that had a few different sport teams registering members. We arrived at the end of the gymnasium where two registration tables were set up for the male and female volleyball teams. I walked up to the girl who was at my designated table while Asahi and Daichi walked up to the other one.

"Hello! Are you here to register?" The girl asked, looking excited.

"Yes, please."

"Alright, then please fill out this form, then I'll explain everything to you." She said, pushing a paper and a pen towards me. "I'm Yui Yamamoto, by the way. I'm the captain of the female volleyball team. And this is Shunsuke Nakamura. He's our manager." The manager in question gave a small nod of acknowledgment. He had long black hair that covered part of his face and stood slouching a bit. He didn't have very much of a presence, but then again, Yui seemed to have such a big one that it would be hard to compete. She was really tall, almost as tall as Asahi, and had short brown hair and big bright eyes that shone with confidence.

I quickly filled out the form and handed it back to her. She looked it over, reading it attentively.

"So you're... Miki-chan. Miki-chan... And you're from... Aoba Johsai... Ah! The Angel!" She yelled out, pointing dramatically at me. A few people turned around, including the guys at the male volleyball table. I could feel the heat rising on the back of my neck and spreading to my face.

"Takeru, it's the Angel!" Yui yelled at the guy who seemed to be the captain of the male team.

"I can see that, Yui, but you should probably lower your voice." The Takeru guy replied, looking at me apologetically. His black, swept back hair shone as he ran a hand through it. Damn, just about now, I wish I was a guy just so I could join this handsome dude's team instead.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. I have a hard time controlling my emotions." Yui apologized, "But really, this is great! Our team just keeps getting stronger!" She said, bringing her fists to her chest and crumpling up my application form in the process, which she didn't seem to realize. Shunsuke, the manager, quietly reached over and pulled it out of her grasp to prevent any more damage being done to it.

"Anyways, here's how it works. We have practice 3 times a week, on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. You're free to come practice whenever the gym's free, though. There's usually one or two of us almost at all times. The week before a tournament, we switch to practicing 5 days a week. Also... Hey Takeru, are you done? Send your guys over! I'm about to explain the Break In Camp!" Yui said, in what seemed to be her constant excited mood.

Asahi and Daichi approached before Yui resumed her explanation.

"So next weekend, we're doing the Break In Camp! It's a training camp that we do at the beginning of every year and it's mandatory. If you fail the Break In Camp, forget joining the team." She explained, making a pouty face and forming an X with her arms to show her point. Takeru approached behind Yui and went on with the explanation.

"The male and female volleyball teams do a lot of activities together, whenever possible really. It saves us budget to do more activities and join more tournaments." He explained as Yui nodded pointely.

"We leave on Thursday after classes are over since Friday is a day off and come back on Sunday evening. On Saturday, we'll make a huuuuuuge fire and have a big party!" Yui said, throwing her hands high up in the air.

"You skipped over the important part and straight to the party." Takeru scolded her, smirking. "We have a very strict training schedule for both Friday and Saturday, so you guys better be prepared. No pain, no gain."

Asahi, Daichi and I all nodded and said we understood.

"We'll be meeting on Thursday at 6 p.m. at the front gate. Don't be late. Also, there's no club activities this week, but feel free to use the gym to practice." Takeru finished.

With that, our senpais let us go and we left the gym.

"Well, that sounds fun!" Daichi said, smiling.

"I'm so happy I came to Tokyo." I said, bringing my hands together in prayer.

"Oh, if it isn't the Dumpster Crows!" A tall guy with a buzz cut said, walking up to us. He was followed by an even taller guy with black, dishevelled hair that fell upon his face.

"Hey there, Nobuyuki, Tetsurou!" Daichi said, fist bumping them. "If you guys are looking for the volleyball team registration, it's at the end of the gymnasium, back there." Daichi said, motionning behind us with his thumb.

"Great! Let's go, Tetsurou! We'll see you guys later!" Nobuyuki said, advancing decidedly towards the gymnasium.

"See you later." The guy, I assumed, named Tetsurou said as he walked past me and smirked. Somehow, it felt like he was talking to me? Surely, I must be mistaken.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3RD POV

"Hey, Tetsurou, did you see that?" Nobuyuki asked, turning to his friend.

"Hm?" Tetsurou asked, stretching to spot the volleyball team's registration table.

"The Angel! It was the Angel! You know, the super cute girl Daichi and Asahi were with? The one who won the Spring tournament for her team with 5 service aces in a row, even at match point? They call her that because when she serves, she's apparently so beautiful and gracious that it looks like she sprouts wings!" Nobuyuki said, practically drooling.

"Is that so?" Tetsurou replied, putting his hands in the pockets of his shorts and squeezing through the crowd towards the back of the gymnasium.

"Man, I'd give up volleyball if I could just drink from the same bottle as her."

"Pfffrt, now you're just exaggerating." Tetsu said, laughing at his friend's overexcitedness.

He was playing it cool, but quite frankly, whilst he wouldn't admit it, Miki's excessive beauty and enticing figure hadn't left him unimpressed. Quite far from it, actually.


	2. Snacks

"It's so warm!" Asumi whined, fanning herself wildly with both of her hands.

It was finally Thursday and my new friend and I were waiting in front of the school gates at 5:30 p.m. During the week, I'd managed to get mostly used to the campus and hadn't gotten lost (much). As it turned out, I had quite a few classes with Asahi, who was also registered in general studies while he figured out what he wanted to do. _I _knew what I wanted to do: play volleyball. That's the one reason I had come all the way to Tokyo; I wanted to attended this university, who'd won the national championship 5 years in a row. I was hoping I could go to the olympics. Volleyball was my _life_. I'd gone to practice every day after school and sometimes between classes and that's when I'd met Asumi. Asumi Morioka. She was tall, had long, wavy blonde hair and wore heavy makeup. She was very girly and when I'd met her, I'd told her she'd have to take off those long ass fake nails, unless she wanted to get injured. She'd complied quickly enough and explained to me that she'd never played volleyball in her life. She just happened to catch a movie about it over summer break and decided to give it a try. Whilst that would've probably made a lot of people give up on helping her because anyways, she would probably leave the club soon, it didn't have that effect on me. Instead, I took it as a challenge to make her take a liking to it. As for now, she seemed to, and she really liked setting balls to me so I could practice spiking. My position was usually middle blocker, but who knew what they'd have me do, considering I was just a first year. So it gave me the opportunity to practice other things and come back to basics.

"I will DIE Miki, DIE!" Asumi said, grabbing both of my shoulders from behind and shaking them as I tried to spot more people I knew.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." I muttered, stretching my neck and waving over a familiar guy with a bobbing bun attached to his head.

"Hey, Miki!" Asahi said, waving back at us. "Who's your friend?" He asked politely, smiling at Asumi, who was still holding my shoulders from behind, but now seemed enthralled with our new companion.

"That's Asumi Morioka. She's a first year like us. She's also in the volleyball club but she's never played before. Ah, Asumi, that's Asahi Azumane."

I winced as Asumi's grip tightened on my shoulders. She threw her arm around my neck and spun me around, crouching and speaking in a hushed tone.

"Miki, are all the guys in the volleyball club this hot? I think I might've chosen the right club! Do you have more hot friends? Introduce me, introduce me!" She said excitedly.

"I've already introduced you. Stop acting like an old creepy man..." I sighed, turning back around to Asahi, who was still smiling but looked a little concerned. Rightfully so. Over the week, I'd witnessed Asumi giving her number to 6 guys. And that was just during the short time I'd spent with her between classes. What had she been up to when I wasn't there? Who knows.

"Hey there!" At that moment, Daichi approached us, followed by the two guys I'd seen on the first day of school. Nobuyuki and... Tetsurou?

"Daichi, hello!" I replied, smiling.

"Yo-ho!" Asumi said, immediately stepping up next to me, obviously jittery at the idea of more attractive men joining us. "I'm Asumi Morioka! Asumi's fine, though!" She said, not waiting for me to introduce her this time.

"I'm Daichi. Miki, we didn't introduce you earlier, did we? Those guys are Nobuyuki and Tetsurou. They're from Nekoma High. We played a lot of matches last year." The Nobuyuki guy walked up to me and grabbed my hands, shaking them forcefully.

"Miki-chan, nice to meet you! I'm a huge fan! I've seen your match at the Spring tournament finale and I bought the magazine you were featured in and I-" He rambled quickly before Tetsurou grabbed him by the collar, pulling him back.

"Alright, I think that's enough. You're scaring the poor girl." He said, chuckling at his friend's behavior. "Sorry." He added, smirking at me.

"It's fine, I don't mind!" I said, waving my hands dismissively.

"Alright, gather 'round, boys and girls! We're leaving! Those with a last name starting with letter A through K should hop on this bus, and those with letter L through Z, on that one!" Yui yelled, standing on top of a small box.

"Mikiiiiiii, we won't be togetheeeeeeer!~" Asumi whined, shaking my arm.

"It's okay, I'll see you there. Here's a snack for the road." I reassured her, taking a box of pockies out of my bag.

I walked with Asahi, Nobuyuki and Tetsurou to the first bus while Asumi and Daichi made their way towards the other one. Nobuyuki sat down next to Asahi at the very back of the bus, explaining to him pointedly how they should've won their last match and why. Asahi looked at me and mouthed "sorry" as he kept nodding at the buzz cut boy, pretending to agree. I stood next to them, wondering where I should sit.

"Wanna sit here?" Tetsurou said, pointing to the seats in front of Asahi and Nobu.

"Oh, sure." I answered, realizing I might as well sit with Tetsu.

"Say, do you have any more?" He said, leaning towards me. Even sitting down, he had a good few inches over me.

"Huh?" I asked, puzzled.

"Snacks." He said, smiling.

"Oh! I do, I do!" I brought my bag up to my knees from the ground and took out another box of pockies, which I handed to him.

"Thanks!" He said, opening them. "Want some?" He asked, offering me some of my... own snacks?

"Ah, sure." I said, reaching, but he brought the box back towards him and took one out, putting it in his mouth. He then leaned over, obviously suggesting I bite the one he had in his mouth. Deciding to tease him a bit, I reached over and grabbed the tip between my teeth. He was holding his side loosely, so I turned my head rapidly, yanking the pocky away from his mouth. I chewed on it quickly, swallowing and almost choking when I saw his crestfallen expression.

"Hey, that's not fair!" He said, pouting. I leaned over, now just a few inches from his face.

"There's plenty more where that came from." I whispered seductively, poking the box he was holding with one finger. I then leaned back into my seat, putting my bag back on the ground and taking out my phone. I could see him staring at me from the side, his mouth hanging slightly open, but I paid him no mind. Sure, I wasn't completely uninterested in the guy, but if he thought he'd get an easy lay, he would be surprised. It's not like I was a prude, far from that. But after what happened last year with my ex, I wasn't interested in letting any random guy into my heart _or _into my pants. But well, I was currently wearing shorts, so we'd see how strong the sentiment still held. I mean, he _was_ insanely attractive. Maybe just first base? Maybe just first base.

After a while of Tetsu not speaking, I put on my headphones and started listening to my favorite band. A few songs into it, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I took one earbud out.

"What are you listening to?" Tetsu asked.

I wordlessly put my earbud back in and handed him the other one which was closest to him. He put it in and started listening.

_I think I might push my luck with you_

_Does another night feel alright to you?_

_If I ask right now, would you think it through?_

_I think I might push my luck with you._

_Did you say that you got nothing else to do?_

_Is it okay if I stay 'cause I'm dying to?_

I closed my eyes, listening to the song, and eventually felt sleep wanting to take hold of me. I leaned over and rested my head on Tetsu's shoulder. I felt him stiffen up but he quickly relaxed, resting his head on top of mine. Sleep soon claimed me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was woken up a few hours later by Nobu's indignant screams as he leaned over the back of our seats and saw Tetsu and I leaning on each other. The bus had come to a stop and we'd reached the training camp. I lazily wiped the bottom of my eyes, careful not to fuck up the little make up I wore. I pulled down my t-shirt and stood up, adjusting the bottom of my shorts, that thought it'd be a great idea to creep up between my butt cheeks during the trip. I turned around to grab my bag and noticed Tetsu staring at my ass. I snickered, which seemed to make him realize he'd been caught, and he quickly stood up, pretending nothing happened, but hitting his head on the overseat compartment in the progress.

"Owowowow..." He said, rubbing the back of his head with both hands.

"You know that's divine punishment, right?" I said, holding back a full on laughter. "Thou shalt not observe women's buttocks whilst they are unaware! It's in the Bible... probably." I added, making my way between the rows of seats to exit the bus, which was now mostly empty.

"I might not know much about the Bible, but I'm pretty sure _that's _not in it!" He said, following me closely.

I stepped out of the bus and was immediately attacked by Asumi, who hugged me tightly, as if I was her long lost sister.

"Miki, there were so many hotties on the other bus as well; I'm so glad." She said, her eyes watering emotionally.

"T-that's good, Asumi..." I said, prying her away from me.

"And I wanted to sit next to Daichi, y'know, but he saw this friend from high school and sat with him. I was left all alone, with not a single soul to talk to!" She explained dramatically, bringing the back of her hand to her forehead and leaning back. "BUT! This absolute hottie saw me and beckoned me over! I got to sit next to him and I even pretended to fall asleep just so I could lean on his shoulder. Oh my gosh Miki, you should've seen him, he was _so hot_! Well, you're probably going to see him, since he's on the guys' volleyball team. He also gave me his number, look!" She shoved her phone in my face, which showed a conversation where she'd sent a single message that said "Thanksies for the trip!!!!!!!!" with a bunch of kissy and heart emojis of all colors, divided by sparkles here and there. I looked at the name at the top of the conversation.

"Tooru...?" I read, unsure, frowning.

"Yeah, he- AH, THERE HE IS! Toooooooruuuuuuu~!" I stood behind Asumi as the guy in question made his way towards us, not noticing me at first.

"Yo-ho!" He said, waving and smiling.

"Ah, it's Shittykawa!" Tetsu said, walking up to him and fist bumping him.

"Eeeeeh, Tetsu, you're so mean, don't call me that~" Tooru said, looking up at him. His gaze fell down upon Asumi and finally met mine. His usually cheerful mask cracked and his whole face fell.

"Tooru, this is Miki, my number one best friend in the whole entire world!~" Asumi said cheerfully, obviously not noticing the change in the atmosphere. She pushed me in front of her and left me standing a meter away from Tooru as we both stared at each other in silence. Finally, Tooru broke it.

"Miki-" He said, stretching his hand towards me.

"Nice to meet you!" I cut him off, smiling pointedly. I reached towards his extended hand and shook it. Anger and hurt flashed on his expression for a second but, as the master of many faces that he is, he quickly caught himself and displayed a radiant smile, shaking my hand back.

"Yeah, nice to meet you!" I tried pulling my hand away but he held it tightly, seemingly not wanting to let go.

"Ah, no fair, Mikiiiiiii~ Don't go after Tooru, you already have Tetsu, don't you?" Asumi cut in, grabbing our hands and separating them then attaching herself to Tooru's arm.

"I... Hahaha, we should go get our luggage, shouldn't we? I wonder what the rooms look like. It would be nice if we could take a bath. Who do you think invented public baths? That man deserves a medal! A medal, I say!" I blabbered expressively, grabbing Tetsu by the hand and dragging him away from Asumi and Tooru.

We eventually reached the lobby and I stopped, turning around to make sure we were alone. I looked up at Tetsu, my face turning red as I realized I'd done it again; dragging a random guy I just met through an establishment to avoid a childish confrontation. He smiled at me and lifted his hand, which I was still holding, in front of my face. He intertwined our fingers together and gave a small squeeze.

"I could get used to this." He said, smirking. I panicked, trying to pull my hand away, but he held on tight.

"L-let go!" I said, embarassed.

"On one condition." He said, leaning down, his face mere inches from mine. I stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "What's your relationship with Tooru?"


	3. Past

**FLASHBACK (FIRST YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL)**

"Miiiiiikiiiiii-chaaaaaan~ Come oooooon~"

I stopped and turned my head back, gazing down the hallway to the open classroom door out of which Tooru's head hung out. He stepped out, catching up to me in a small jog.

"I refuse." I replied, turning back to walk away. The brown haired boy stepped in front of me. I tried to side step and pass him, but he did the same, repositioning himself in front of me.

"Come on, Miki-chan, just once, okay?"

"Absolutely not." I turned around, resigning myself to go the full way around the school to head out. I felt a hand grab my wrist. I stopped and spun around, ready to give him a piece of my mind. Tooru Oikawa. He'd been pestering me ever since the beginning of the year to go on a date with him. _Every. Single. Day._ He had a reputation though; everyone knew it. He switched girls like he switched socks. _Hopefully _everyday. Girls usually gave in, because not only was he extremely charming and good-looking, he was also quite persistent.

"Shinjiku Park. At the clock. 6 p.m. tomorrow. I'm going to wait there until you come. I'll wait forever if I have to." The tall boy said, sporting a surprisingly serious expression. He then let go of my wrist, turned around and walked away, leaving me stunned for a second. Pffft. As if I'd be so dumb as to go just because he said that.

~~~

Yet, the next day, I laid in my bed, looking at the clock. Huh. 6:15 p.m. I wonder if he actually went. Well, even if he did, he'd probably be gone by now. I looked outside the window. It was snowing really hard. Today was the first day of Christmas break. Surely he'd done more fun stuff today and completely forgotten about our date anyways... right? I sighed and turned on my side, closing my eyes.

I woke up and looked at the time on my phone. 7:13 p.m. It was still snowing really hard. Shinjiku Park was really only 10 minutes away from my place... Maybe I could pass by on my way to the convenience store or something... Sighing, I got up and got dressed. I headed downstairs, grabbing my coat, scarf and gloves. I put the hood up on my head and began putting on my boots.

"Miki, where are you going in this blizzard?" My mom asked, poking her head through the living room's doorway.

"I... feel like yakisoba bread." I said, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Alright, but be careful. It's snowing really hard. Anyone hanging around outside without proper clothes would surely freeze." She replied, backing away into the living room.

For _some _reason, I suddenly felt a chill running down my spine that had nothing to do with how cold it was outside. I close the door hastily and sprinted through the streets, Shinjiku Park coming into view. I ran through the park; it was really hard to walk because of all the snow. I took giant steps in the snow so I could cut through it instead of going around. Eventually, I saw the clock come into view through the trees and ran up to it. I was panting heavily from my run and from the cold temperature. I looked around. No one. Duh. I can't believe I've been so stupid to get worked up that this imbecile might-

That's when I noticed the snow moving behind the clock pole. I went around it and saw someone sitting on the ground, their back against the pole. They were completely covered in snow. The person turned their face up towards me.

"Ah, you came." Tooru said, smiling. His face was red and tiny bits of ice hung off his long eyelashes and his hair. I stood there speechless for a second. Then, I bent down and took him by the arm, strongly pulling him up. When he stood, a bunch of snow fell to the ground around him. He must've actually been sitting there for almost two hours.

"I'm so glad I waited." He said, still smiling. He held his hands under his armpits. I noticed he wasn't wearing gloves, or a hat, or a scarf. I quickly took mine off and wrapped it around his neck.

"You're gonna be cold if you do that!" He said, trying to stop me. I took his hands and held them between mine then finally looked up at him.

"You're an imbecile! You're so stupid! Why would you do that?! Do you think you look cool or something?! What would you have done if I hadn't come, huh?!" I full on yelled at him, not caring how loud I was. It's not like anyone could've heard us anyways, nor were there other people around. He looked stunned at my outburst for a second then smiled warmly.

"But you came, didn't you?" He said. I looked at him, dumbfounded. That's right. I came. Why did I come? Why did I care whether or not he froze to death? I mean, obviously, I didn't want to be the cause of someone's death, but... Why did I somehow believe he would be there, waiting, for me?

"It's a little late for a date, but let's grab coffee, alright?" He asked, taking my hand and pulling me towards the street. I didn't say anything, but I followed him into a small café. We sat down and he went to get us coffee. He put mine in front of me and I wraped both of my hands around it, warming my hands up. I looked over at him. His face and fingers were still red from the cold. He took a sip and set his mug down.

"Miki-chan. Do you think I'm a player?" He asked, smirking.

"Yes." I replied confidently. It seemed to amuse him as he chuckled quietly.

"And do you think I'm the kind of guy who would wait outside in a blizzard for two hours for any girl?" When I didn't reply, he continued. "I'm serious, Miki-chan. I've never been so serious about anything. I like you. I like that you're pretty. And I like that you also play volleyball. I like how passionate you are about it. I like how happy you get when there's yakisoba bread left at the cafeteria. I like the face you make when you don't understand a question during an exam. I like how you tie your hair in pigtails every Thursday. And how upset you get when I pull on them. And I like..." He stopped, snickering to something he'd decided not to voice out, but which seemed to amuse him. "Anyways, I know I'm an idiot, I'm promiscuous, some mornings I forget to brush my teeth, and I hate carrots. But if you're willing to overlook my flaws then... I promise I'll make you the happiest girl in the world and I'll never let you go." He finished, and held up his pinky finger towards me, resting his elbow on the table.

I looked down at my coffee and tightened my grip on the mug.

"Why do you do this to me? You harass me at school, almost bully me, yet you keep asking me out, even so persistently as to wait for two hours in a blizzard. What am I supposed to make out of this? How am I supposed to know that you're not just going with the flow and that you won't get bored of me in a few weeks?" I questioned, peering up at him. He still held his pinky outstretched and reached for my hand with his other hand, grabbing my pinky and wrapping it around his.

"I can't answer that, Miki-chan. But I can show you. Just give me one chance. That's all I'm going to need for the rest of my life. A single chance."

I swallowed hard. I knew that if I agreed, I couldn't just test run this. I knew that the second I said yes, every inch of my body would want to dedicate myself completely to him. There would be no going back. Could I trust him not to hurt me?

"Okay." I said, nodding slightly, unable to contain the smile that crept up on my face when Tooru beamed up, smiling from ear to ear.

"Then, please take care of me from now on!" He said, holding my hand in his.

~~~

**FLASHBACK (SECOND YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL)**

"Mikiiiiiiii~"

I looked at my boyfriend, who peered his head through the door of my classroom. Since we were in different classes this year, he'd come get me every day after school so we could walk to practice together. Then, if his practice finished before mine, he'd wait for me so we could walk home together. He'd been doing it every single day for a year now.

"Miki-chan, you're so lucky! I wish I had a boyfriend like Tooru!"

"He's so hot and so nice!"

My classmates walked by my desk on their way out, complimenting my boyfriend. I blushed and just smiled. It was true. I really had the best boyfriend in the world. We're rarely fight, more like bicker, and he'd always be quick to apologize, even when it wasn't his fault. He wasn't just nice to me; he was nice to everyone. The whole volleyball team looked up to him; he was really dependable and would most likely become the captain next year. Ever since I'd started dating Tooru a year ago, my life had almost been surreal. I had a perfect relationship, I'd become a regular on the volleyball club and was regarded as the ace, my grades had improved because I'd started studying religiously, hoping I could get into the same university as Tooru. My life had just exponentially improved and I was so grateful I'd went to the park that day.

I stood up and grabbed my things, meeting my boyfriend outside the classroom.

"Miki, are you busy after practice?" Tooru asked, looking away from me. His face was slightly red. Was he blushing?

"Hmm, no, I'm free. I just have the English assignment left to work on, but I can probably do that tomorrow." I said pensively.

"Wanna come over and work on it together? I haven't done it either. It's the same one, right? Pages 38 through 46?"

"Yeah, that's it. Sure, I don't mind."

"Umm... You know, actually..." He started, still looking away.

"What is it?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well, my grandpa had to be moved to assisted living this week because he won't leave his town."

"Oh no, is he okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah yeah, he's totally fine, it's just... Well, my parents are traveling this whole weekend to help him move. They left this morning."

"Oh, is that so. That's good." I replied.

"Yeah, so I was thinking... I mean... Maybe... You'd want to..." He mumbled something that I couldn't quite hear properly so I leaned over.

"What was that?" I asked, bringing my hand to my ear in a cupping motion.

"D-do you want to sleep over?!" He asked, panicked. I stared at him for a second, suddenly understanding what he was suggesting. We'd been dating for a year after all and Tooru had never done anything I wasn't comfortable with despite his reputation. I was actually surprised he'd waited this long to ask. We'd made out before, quite heatedly at that, but it would be the first time we'd be _intimate_. I knew it wasn't _his_ first time, but it was mine, and I was quite nervous. Despite my fears, I knew that it'd have to come one day or another, and it wasn't like I was completely against it either. I'd actually been wondering how it'd feel to have Tooru inside of me, caressing me, touching me... I could feel my face flush up wildly at the thought and quickly thought of something less exciting, like yakisoba bread.

"Okay..." I replied, fighting the blush off my face with science facts and historical dates. It takes 8 minutes and 19 seconds for light to travel from the Sun to the Earth. Pope Gregory IV declared a war on cats.

I turned around to see Tooru look at me, his mouth slightly open, his face betraying his surprise.

"W-what is it?" I asked, dropping my gaze to the floor.

"It-it's nothing! I just... I didn't think you'd say yes..." he explained, also dropping his gaze to the floor. We had reached the gymnasium.

"Alright, well... I need to pass by home to grab some stuff and I'll meet you at your place around 6?" I asked, holding my bag handle tightly.

"Sounds great! See you, Miki-chan!" He said cheerfully, apparently having regained his normal composure.

I watched him run inside the gym building and greet his teammates before heading to my own practice. I didn't know how I would be able to concentrate.

~~~

**FLASHBACK (THIRD YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL)**

I panted heavily, arching my back as Tooru trailed kisses down my neck and onto my breasts. He squeezed my ass harder with his left hand, his right arm propping himself up as he rammed himself into me. I moaned loudly and ran my fingers up his back, grasping his hair haphazardly with my right hand as it made its way up his neck.

"So tight... Miki... I'm gonna cum..." Tooru panted out, nuzzling his face in the crook of my exposed neck.

"Do it... Tooru..." I replied breathlessly, wrapping my legs around him to bring him as close as possible to me. He moaned and I felt his member twitch inside of me. He gave one final thrust before clutching hard onto my thigh and burrying himself into me. He stilled for a few seconds before letting himself fall onto me. He rested his head on my chest and wrapped his arms around the back of my shoulders, hugging me tightly as I played with his hair, catching my breath.

After a minute, he lifted himself carefully and laid down next to me. He pulled me towards him, my back to his chest, and started trailing kisses down my neck and onto my shoulder.

"Again? Calm down, we just finished." I scolded him playfully, giggling as he reached a tingly spot on my neck.

"Maybe stop being so sexy and we can talk." He answered, lowering his hand that had been resting on my hip down between my legs and tentatively inserting a finger between my folds, then another, as his thumb rubbed circles around my clit.

I couldn't help but moan at his ministrations, which seemed to turn him on, judging by his again already rock hard member pressing against my lower back.

He kept going for a few minutes, reaching under me with his other arm to massage my breasts and kissing my neck as he spread my inside with his skillful fingers, bringing me closer and closer to my climax. He folded his fingers upwards and pressed on a spot which sent jolts all through my body. I moaned his name, grabbing the bedsheets for dear life as my walls clenched against his fingers; I came completely undone.

Once I was done, he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly.

"Miki..." He whispered into my ear.

"Hm?" I asked, wrapping my arms over his.

"We graduate in 6 months right?"

"Yeah."

"You're also going to the University of Tokyo, right?"

"Yeah, just like we planned."

"Then, let's live together in Tokyo."

I turned around in his arms to look at him. It made sense; we'd be moving to the same city and attending the same university. Plus, we'd been dating 2 years now, so... It just made sense to move in together at this point. He'd just never mentionned it before and I guess I hadn't thought about it at all. Seeing my face and how I hadn't answered immediately, he kept going.

"I found a part-time job; the pay's great and I can also work more over the summer." He brought his hand to my face and caressed my cheek lightly. "I want to be with you as much as possible. Even if we don't see each other much at school, I want to know that I'm coming home to you in the evening."

"Me too." I agreed, bringing my lips to his and kissing him softly.

"I love you, Miki." He whispered, holding me to him.

"I love you too." I replied, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

~~~~

I tentatively patted behind the bushes in front of Tooru's house, feeling for the spare key. His parents were out of town to visit his grandpa this weekend and I'd told him I'd come over on Saturday, tomorrow, since he was working tonight. However, I'd already decided to surprise him when he came back from work. I planned to just lie naked in his bed and let him have his way with me, which he loved to do. I felt around and found the key.

"Bingo~" I said, inserting the key into the lock and turning it. I came in and took off my shoes, then headed upstairs to his bedroom. About halfway up the stairs, I started hearing sounds. Like muffled cries. I listened for a bit, fearing for a burglar or something. Nope. _Moans._ I crept my way up the stairs, careful not to make noises, and reached Tooru's bedroom. Yeah, it came from inside. I stood there for a minute, listening to the sounds, trying to reason why there would be moans coming from my boyfriend's bedroom while he was supposedly at work and I wasn't in there. But nothing came to me. At this point, I hesitated, and thought about simply turning around and pretending I'd never come. But I knew it was impossible. It felt like my whole world had shattered in an instant. I stood in front of the door, listening to the moans, even hearing the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

"Tooru~ Ah, deeper~" I heard a female voice yell out.

I grabbed the door handle and turned it, opening the door probably more strongly than I'd meant to. I stood in the doorway, staring at my boyfriend, who was ramming his bare fucking dick inside the sloppy cunt of his bimbo ass coworker he'd told me "not to worry" about. She was on all fours and he was kneeling behind her, both of them facing me, their expression quickly changing to one of shock as I stood there, my bag falling off to the floor. Strangely enough, I wasn't crying. I guess it must've been the shock.

The girl quickly removed herself from the bed and started throwing on her pants and shirt, disregarding every other article of clothing in favor of a quicker escape from this awkward situation.

Tooru got off the bed and quickly put on his boxers, _oh the decency._ He kept mumbling and looking at me, words falling upon each other uncoordinatedly.

"Miki, Miki, look, that's not... it's not... that's not what it seems like... I just... We didn't..."

The girl walked up to me; I was stood in the doorway, the only exit.

"I... I'm sorry." She said, looking down at the ground.

I didn't say anything and just moved aside to let her pass. Tooru walked up to me, panicked, grabbing my shoulders harder than he probably meant to, which he realized when I winced.

"Miki, I... I'm sorry... I... It's just... Look, I can explain."

"You can explain?" I asked coldly, staring at him right in the eyes. "There's an explanation for this? You're saying that you can give me a valid explanation as to why you had your bare fucking dick inside that girl's pussy? Is that what you're saying, Tooru?!" I'd started raising my voice and by the last word, I was full on yelling. He just stared at me and lowered his head, not talking, not explaining. Because there _was _no explanation. He'd just cheated on me and there was nothing else to it. Was it the first time? Was it only this girl? Were they dating behind my back or just fucking? Those were all questions for which I had no interest in the answer. I felt the tears finally start to pool in my eyes and I knew I needed out of there. I grabbed my bag off the floor and turned around.

"Miki, no no no, wait, wait." Tooru grabbed my arm, a look of panic flashing in his eyes as he understood that if I left, I wasn't coming back. However, I just ripped my arm away and glared at him. If looks could kill, he might've been dead for his next 40 lives.

"Don't you fucking dare touch me ever again with those filthy hands of yours. I don't want to hear from you, I don't want to see you, and I sure as Hell don't want to talk to you. Ever. Again." I spat out before running down the stairs and out of his house. I could hear him calling my name but he could hardly run after me in his underwear.

When I got home, I went in the shower and cried and screamed until I could no longer keep my eyes open. I then crawled into bed and slept until midday the next day. When I looked at my phone, it read 12:38, 32 texts messages and 13 missed calls. All from Tooru. He'd also filled up my voicemail. I refused to read any of them and simply deleted the whole conversation. I didn't listen to any of the voicemails and simply waited for them to delete themselves.

On Monday, I went to school and practice as usual. The Spring Tournament was coming up in 2 weeks and I couldn't let my team down. My personal problems always came last. The team came first. Volleyball came first.

I had to tiptoe around the school for a while. Tooru came to my class a few times; I was usually able to avoid him, but the few times I didn't, I simply ignored him, pretended he didn't exist. His apologies now sounded so vain to me; I was actually annoyed and it put me in a bad mood, which is why I tried to avoid him as much as possible.

~~~

The day of the Spring Tournament's semi-final, our team easily won and we'd made our way to the finals. Our match finished early and I decided to watch the end of the males' match. I knew I probably shouldn't, but I couldn't help myself. I made my way into the bleachers and sat at the back. The sets were tied, 1-1. Surprisingly, Karasuno had a lot of extremely strong and weird players, which ended up in defeat for our team. I looked at Tooru, who seemed to be having a hard time, and I found myself wishing I could hold him in my arms and cuddle him. The team walked up in front of the bleachers and thanked the crowd. When Tooru lifted his head, I made eye contact with him. His facial expression told me he'd seen me too. I hurriedly got up and exited the gym as I felt tears prickling at the corner of my eyes.

I walked home quickly and when I reached my street, I heard my phone ring. I took it out of my jacket and looked at it. _Tooru._

"Tooru?" I whispered into the phone, receiving no response for a bit other than what sounded like a muffled sob.

"Miki, can I see you?" He choked out, his voice trembling.

"I'm sorry, Tooru." It took every fiber of strength and resolution I had in my body to bring my phone away from my ear and press the hang up button.


	4. Game

"What's your relationship with Tooru?"

When Tetsu said those words, all of the memories from the past 3 years came flooding back into my mind like a tsunami. All of the pain and the hurt made me feel like vomiting. I pulled my hand away from his violently and glared at him.

"Well, that doesn't concern you, does it?"

I turned around and walked away, leaving the tall boy in the lobby as I made my way back towards the bus. I spotted Asumi, who was now alone, typing away rapidly on her phone. She lifted her gaze for a moment and saw me. Her face lit up and she ran up to me.

"Mikiiiiii! I was waiting for you! Come on, let's go get our bags and go up to our rooms!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me to where the luggages were. I grabbed my sports bag, in which I'd managed to store everything I'd need for the weekend, and Asumi grabbed her _suitcase_. Apparently, she'd thought she needed 10 different outfits for a single weekend trip. We made our way up the stairs to our room, which consisted of a double bed, a night table and a small television anchored to the wall, in front of the bed. It was tiny, but it was enough.

"I am _so dead_. I'm taking a bath then going to sleep. I need to go to bed early to avoid wrinkles." Asumi explained, pulling a matching set of pink PJs out of her suitcase without looking, as if she'd known exactly where it would be.

"I agree with the sentiment." I said, pulling a sweater and joggings out of my bag.

We went to the baths, which were shared with all members of the same sex. The hot water felt nice on my skin and helped me relax and forget the upsetting events of the day.

I closed my eyes and sat in the bath, enjoying it. Suddenly, I felt someone creep up behind me and grab my chest. I yelped and tried turning around, but the person was holding me close, pressing her own breasts against my back.

"Jesus Miki, if we're ever in a boat accident, I'm grabbing onto your floaters! Those are _ginormous_! How do you even play volleyball with these?!" Asumi asked, fondling my boobs.

"No one's getting into a boat accident! Also, calm down!" I said, moving away from her.

"I wish my boobs were that big." She said, grabbing onto hers as to feel the difference in size. "Do you think Tooru likes big boobs?"

"... I wouldn't know." I said, stepping out of the bath and wrapping a towel around myself.

"I'm going to try and sneak into his room." Asumi said, stepping out behind me.

"Didn't you say you needed to sleep?" I asked pointedly. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Miki, one night of beauty sleep is but a small price to pay." She then walked away and into the changing room. She quickly put on her PJs and headed out, while I took my time drying my hair and folding my clothes neatly. When I reached our room, Asumi was sitting on the bed, her makeup spread about, with a mirror in her hand.

"What do you think?" She asked excitedly.

"I... I don't know... You're pretty? You're always pretty." I said, putting my things away. She looked at me and pouted.

"Miki, you've been acting weird since earlier! You're not jealous, are you?! Come on, let me have Tooru, you already have Tetsu! And if you don't like him, there's all those other guys who would give up their right arm for you! Like the one with the beard or the buzz cut one." Asumi said, throwing her arms up dramatically.

"Asahi and Nobu? Thanks, but I think I'm fine. I'm sorry, I'm not upset, I'm just tired, that's all. You don't have to worry."

"So you're not interested in Tooru?"

"No."

"Not at all?"

"Absolutely not."

She seemed thoughtful for a moment then smiled brightly, getting off the bed and hugging me before heading for the door.

"Wish me luck, then!" She said, waving at me.

"Bye bye." I waved back and gave a weak smile.

I decided to go to bed early, which would avoid me thinking about all the things that could happen between Tooru and Asumi. Plus, we had a really big training day scheduled for tomorrow, and I wanted to be ready. Volleyball was my life.

I lied down and closed my eyes.

I woke up eventually, feeling really warm. I turned around in my bed to realize Asumi wasn't back yet. I looked at the time on my phone. 4:37 a.m. I started feeling anxious and honestly didn't feel like I could sleep anymore. I decided to get some fresh air, hoping it would keep my mind off things. I put on my shoes and tiptoed the hallway until I reached the stairway. I decided to check if the rooftop was open. I climbed the stairs and pushed the door. It was unlocked. I ran my hand through the front of my hair as a gust of wind blew it in my face. I noticed a tall, dark figure in a red sweater leaning on the railway bordering the rooftop. The person turned around, looking at me. He smiled and beckoned me over. I obliged.

"Good night to you, night owl." Tetsu said as I approached and leaned on the railing next to him.

"You seem to be quite the night owl yourself." I replied, looking up at the stars in the sky. You could see them so much better here than in Tokyo. The sky was really pretty.

"More like a vampire, if you ask me."

"The scary kind that burns in the sun and feeds off human blood, or the pussy kind that sparkles and prays upon teenage girls?" I asked, peering up at him. He chuckled lightly.

"When you say it like that, I wonder."

There was a moment of appreciable silence during which we both stared at the stary sky. Tetsu broke it after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's fine." I reassured him.

"No, it's really not. I shouldn't have asked that; it's really none of my business. I guess I just... got a little jealous."

I reflected upon his confession for a bit before answering.

"Whatever happened between Tooru and I... It's over and it will never exist ever again. I think it's better for everyone's sake if we start over and pretend we didn't know each other before today."

"Is it, though?"

"Is it what?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Better. Is it really better that way?"

I looked up at Tetsu. He was smiling slightly and staring at the horizon, his chin resting in his palm, propped up against the railing.

"Yes." I answered confidently. If I didn't believe it myself, how would I make others believe it?

I shivered slightly, feeling the cold creep under my sweater. Tetsu pushed away from the railing and positionned himself behind me, wrapping his arms around my body and resting his chin on top of my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked, feeling slightly embarassed. I wasn't a prude, but I'd also never had any type of romantic physical contact with anyone other than Tooru.

"You're cold, aren't you?" That guy was more observant than he seemed, definitely. I nuzzled myself back against his broad chest and wrapped my arms over his, enjoying the warmth.

Suddenly, the door to the rooftop opened behind us. We both turned around to see who it was, not moving from our position in each other's arms.

"Ah, there's other people~ Hey! It's Mikiiiiii!" Asumi said, running up to us, followed by an obviously sleepy Tooru, who had his hands in the pockets of his joggings and seemed like he'd freeze to death at any moment. I instinctively tried moving away from Tetsu, but he held me back, pressing me harder against his chest. I looked up at him but he wasn't looking at me; he was looking at Tooru. I gazed back down at my ex-boyfriend, who was glaring back at Tetsu with a nasty expression on his face.

"Ah~ Caught youuuu, you naughty girl!" Asumi said, poking my arm. "Tooruuuuuu, c'm'ere!"

Tooru walked up next to her and she immediately linked her arm to his. We all stood there in awkward silence that was only broken every once in a while by Asumi making a comment about how pretty the sky was or how 'hype' she was for Saturday's party. We all gave one-word answers or slight approving noises.

"Well, isn't it about time for breakfast?" I said eventually, awkwardly pulling away from Tetsu's grasp.

"I wonder if they have yakisoba bread." Tooru pondered. I stopped and turned to look at him. He did too. We stared at each other for what seemed like minutes but was really only a second.

"Eeeeeeeh?~ Yakisoba bread for breakfast? That's nasty! What are you talking about, Tooru?" Asumi said, shaking his arm.

I wordlessly turned back around and walked down the stairs, followed closely by Tetsu, while Tooru and Asumi stayed on the rooftop.

"Were you trying to pick a fight with Tooru back there?" I asked, referring to the way he'd looked at him when the pair joined us.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Tetsu replied, shoving his hands in his pocket nonchalently.

"You know what I'm talking about. If you do that, it's going to cause problems for me, so I'd rather you don't." I answered, looking up at him as we reached the still almost empty dinning hall.

"I'd be a lot more enclined to follow your orders if your ex-boyfriend didn't still have feelings for you." He said, spotting Nobu. He waved at him and made his way over to his table, leaving me to stand alone at the entrance of the hall. That guy was _way_ too perceptive for his own good.

~~~

The training these past 2 days had been grueling, to say the least. I could barely feel my legs and my arms and legs were scratched up because of all the dives I'd done. We'd played a few good games and won most of them. I'd often been stuck with Asumi, who insisted on playing setter, since that's all we'd practiced during the week, and now that she knew Tooru was also one, she was dead set on this position. She was setting the ball wildly, often too far or too high, and had no feel for the game. That was to be expected, since she had absolutely no experience. When we came close to losing, I'd call for most of the spikes, since I could manage her awkward sets. It made her feel great and she'd often look over to see if Tooru was watching her. He'd actually come watch our last match on Saturday along with Tetsu. Tooru didn't seem pleased with the company, to me, but to everyone else, it probably didn't show.

"Your nickname really suits you. You do look like an angel when you serve." Tetsu said, approaching me when the match ended, 25-13 in favor of my team. It had ended in my third service ace in a row. I'd given it a good shot, considering how tired I was. I just wanted the match to end quickly so I could go shower and hopefully nap before the party.

I looked at him for a second and decided to trust him with some information about my past.

"Tooru came up with it. He started calling me that and it just picked up." I explained, tightening my loose hair tie and brushing a few strands of hair away from my face.

"Oh? Is it alright to tell me something so personal?" He said, leaning down and brushing away a strand of hair that'd gotten caught in my mouth and that I was struggling to move away.

"I can't keep avoiding the subject forever. If I start talking about it, it might help me get over it." His fingers lingered on my cheek for a moment before he straightened up.

"I'm going to wash up and nap before the party. I'm spent." I said, walking towards the hotel, the black haired man following me closely.

"Do you need help?" He asked, smirking.

"Washing up or napping?"

"Both?" He said tentatively, shrugging.

I thought for a moment.

"Alright. Meet me in front of my room in an hour." I declared challengingly. He peered down at me for a moment, his expression unsure. I shrugged and walked away.

I headed for my room, where Asumi was already getting ready for the party. She was wearing a short, white tanktop that showed her ample cleavage, and a black, tight miniskirt. Her curved hair was loosely falling down her back. She'd upgraded her usual heavy makeup with a thick red lipstick.

"Miki! There you are! I'm heading out to see Tooru. Look, I don't think I'll be back tonight. I think Tooru's going to ask me to be his girlfriend." Asumi explained, jumping excitedly.

"That's great." I replied, smiling.

"You should try to get with Tetsu. He's really hot. Gosh, if Tooru wasn't so perfect, I'd almost be jealous. Anyways, use protection, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She told me, putting on her black high heels as she made her way to the door.

"What _wouldn't_ you do?" I asked, laughing at her motherly warning. She closed the door only to open it back up a second later.

"Anal! Don't do anal on the first date! Guys gotta earn it!" She then slammed the door shut again, leaving me stunned. I burst out laughing, reaching in my bag for my makeup and clothes. I quickly applied a thin layer of powder, mascara, and, _surprise_, eyeliner! That one was a bit of a challenge, since I rarely did it, but I managed to make both of my eyes look symmetric enough.

I then slipped into my outfit: a black crop t-shirt with the number 7 printed on the front, which was my number on the volleyball team in high school and also my favorite number, and high waisted jean shorts. I tied a black choker around my neck and wore a few dingly bracelets for good measure. When was I ever dressed to impress? Scarcely ever. So I figured it was tonight or never.

I heard a slight knock on the door and tiptoed to it, opening it just a crack, to see Tetsu standing in front of it. He was wearing a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, revealing his toned forearms, and black jeans with holes in them. He smirked at me and laid against the doorway.

"You're late." He pointed out.

"I'm not late. I was here all along." I explained, opening the door wider to let him in. He whistled, looking me up and down.

"Did it hurt?" He asked, walking inside.

"What? When I fell from Heaven?" I replied, rolling my eyes.

"No, those dives. Your knees are scratched as fuck." He said, smirking back at me.

"Smooth save. But no, I'm used to it."

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"I'm going to turn lactose intolerant with how cheesy you are."

I made my way to the bed and crept under the covers, turning off the night lamp and closing my eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused.

"Napping."

"What?" He chuckled.

"You asked if I needed help with napping. I'm napping. It doesn't matter to me whether you participate or not, but try to keep quiet."

He didn't say anything but I heard him walk up next to the other side of the bed and sit on it. I felt the covers being lifted and an arm wrapped around me. I could feel his breathing on my neck. Honestly, I wasn't sure I could sleep like this. I tossed around for a few minutes, wiggling against Tetsu. I arched my back, pressing my behind against the front of his pants, where I could feel his hard-on rubbing against me.

"I don't know what kinda naps you usually take, girl, but you're making it a little _hard_ on me right now." Tetsu said, nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck, but stopping himself at that. I didn't answer but tried to still myself so I wouldn't _inconvenience _him further. I tried hard not to move, but still couldn't fall asleep.

"Hey, let's play a game." I asked, resigning myself.

"Oh? So you're not tired anymore?" He asked, breathing into my hair. I disregarded his comment and decided to take it as him agreeing to my little game.

"I get to ask you a question, then you get to ask me one. No backing off, and _no lies_." I explained, putting emphasis on the last rule. He scoffed at me.

"I am a man of honor, Miki! I have but one word." I could tell he was trying hard to sound offended but failing miserably at it.

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked.

"More times than I can count." He replied frankly. "What about you, Miki? Have you ever been in love?"

"Just once." I said.

"Was it Tooru?"

"It's my turn. How many girls did you date?"

"Two."

"Did it last long?"

"It's my turn." He replied, mimicking my tone of voice. "Are you still in love with him?"

I kept silent for a moment. I didn't want to answer that. But I was the one who made up the rules. I just felt like somehow, if I voiced out how I'd been feeling for the past few months, it would all just come back to me and I would have to start my healing process all over.

"Yes." I felt tears stream down my cheeks, most likely ruining my makeup job.

"And do you want to get back together?"

"We can't." I answered, disregarding my turn.

"Why?"

"He cheated on me." I admitted.

"And you won't forgive him?"

"Would you? Would you forgive your girlfriend if she cheated on you?"

"I think that depends." He pondered.

"You're a much better person than me if you're able to forgive someone for betraying you like this."

"I don't think it comes down to being a good or a bad person. I think it just comes down to how your relationship is. How long were you guys dating?"

"Two years."

"And did you feel that what happened overshadowed all the good things that happened in the two years you'd spent together?"

I chuckled quietly.

"Tetsu, are you the kind of guy who cheats on his girlfriend?" I asked, puzzled by his advocation.

"What kind of guy is that?"

"An asshole, I suppose."

"And was Tooru an asshole?"

"No." I answered frankly. Tooru wasn't an asshole. He was the best person I'd ever met and he always cherished me more than anything. He made me feel like I meant the world to him, which is why I had such a hard time understanding why he did it.

"Then, you have your answer. Sometimes people make mistakes. It just comes down to how grave the mistake is and how willing the other person is to forgive and forget." He reasoned.

"Do you think I should've forgiven him?"

"No."

I laughed loudly.

"You're really strange, aren't you?" I asked, chuckling.

"If you'd forgiven him, I wouldn't be here. I just want you to see things for how they are right now. Because down the line, I want you to only look at me."

He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. He put a finger under my chin and lifted it up, bringing his lips down to mine and kissing me gently. I was surprised for a moment but quickly returned the kiss, deepening it. I grabbed onto his shirt with both of my fists and he brought his hand to my hip, caressing his way up my sides, stopping just below my breasts. I could tell he was being mindful, and I was thankful for it, but I also felt a heat pool inside of me which begged for him to go further and touch every inch of my body.

He bit my bottom lip, making me gasp, and slid his tongue into my mouth to meet mine.

I absentmindedly started unbuttonning his shirt, reaching the last button, I ran my palms up and down his toned chest and abs. I could feel my heart beating fast and the area between my legs getting hot and wet. I lowered my hands and started unbuckling his belt, feeling myself growing impatient. I wanted him to ram into me violently and make me forget all of my bad memories. Before I had time to undo his belt, he grabbed my hands and backed a little away from me. I whined desperately at the loss of contact.

"Tsk tsk tsk, I'm not so easy as to let you have my purity on the first date." He teased, rolling over to sit on the side of the bed and redressing himself.

I sat up on my knees behind him, leaning on his back and throwing my arms around his neck. I nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck, trailing light kisses up his neck.

"You don't strike me as someone very _pure_." I whispered into his ear before licking his neck. I felt him shiver, but he got up, slowly removing my arms from his shoulders.

"Oh believe me, if you knew all the things I want to do to you right now, you would think me very pure for getting up and walking away. Come on, the party's already started, and if you keep up that lewd face, I don't think I'll be able to let you attend." He said, running a hair through his hand in an attempt to style it back into place.

I got up and followed after him, quickly looking into a mirror to make sure I looked presentable still. I joined him outside the room and shut the door behind us. We made our way down the hallway and into the courtyard. Tetsu grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together. I glanced up at him.

"After what happened, I think I can reasonably expect that you're going to nicely go sleep in your own room with Asumi after this, right?"

"Asumi isn't sleeping in our room tonight."

Tetsu glanced down at me, reading my expression. He must've expected me to look upset, considering my friend would probably get pounded by my ex-boyfriend whom I was still in love with. But I gave him a suggestive look and smiled at him. He returned the smile.

"Well, I can't leave you alone then, can I? After all, I'm a gentleman."


	5. Never

"Okay but listen, it's bread, right? Also noodles are basically bread. Therefore, yakisoba bread is toast." I explained, downing another shot and resting it at the end of the table, next to our 4 plastic beer pong glasses, which where still full thanks to Asumi being absolute garbage at aiming. Tooru'd landed 2 shots, which Tetsu had both drank, seeing how I was already on my 4th shot of vodka.

"Miki, I don't think you're supposed to be drunker than the other team if we're winning..." Tetsu said, taking aim and landing a perfect shot in one of the two remaining glasses on the other side.

"Eeeeeeeh~ No fair! You guys are both good at volleyball! Of course you're gonna win! Tooruuuuuu, help meeeeee~" Asumi said, obviously drunk, clinging to his arm as he tried taking aim for his next shot.

"You're not exactly helping, you know?" He said, trying his best to steady himself with Asumi wiggling next to him. Nevertheless, he managed a perfect shot into one of our glasses. I quickly took it and downed it.

"Haven't you had enough to drink?" Tetsu asked, taking my glass from me and putting it down on the table.

"What are you, my daddy?" I asked suggestively, pushing my breasts against his arm. Suddenly, I felt a strong poke on my forehead and turned towards the table, seeing a ping pong ball bounce back towards the other end.

"Oww! What was that for?" I asked, glaring at Tooru.

"Oops, guess I'm getting a little drunk, my aim is off! Sorry!" He said playfully, sticking out his tongue.

"This game is booooooriiiiiiiiing~ Hey, let's play another game, okay, okay? Let's play Never Have I Ever!" Asumi asked, bouncing up and down.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaah~!" I yelled, going 'round the table to hug her.

The two guys just looked at each other and shrugged. Despite the passive-agressiveness that'd been going on between them all weekend long, I think they just didn't have the strength to put up with us _and _each other, so they made a silent truce... for now.

We walked over to where Asahi, Daichi and Nobu were sitting on the ground and asked if they wanted to join our little game. They agreed, so we sat down with them.

"Alright, so we're playing Never Have I Ever: I say something I've never done and if you guys have done it, you have to drink! Got it? And since I proposed the game, I get to start! " Asumi said cheerfully. "Never have I ever... Slept with the other person on our first date!" Asumi said proudly.

"Hey girl, it's supposed to be something you've _never _done." I said, snickering.

"How rude! I really haven't!" She said in an indignant tone.

Everyone's gaze turned to Asahi, who was taking a sip of his drink, obviously trying to be subtle about it. When he realized everybody was looking at him, he coughed a little, blushing madly.

"W-what? It just... happened..." Asahi defended himself, looking down at a piece of grass on his pants.

"Alright Tooru, your turn~" Asumi said to the tall brown setter sitting next to her.

"Hmm~ Never have I ever... sucked dick." He decided happily.

Asumi and I looked at each other and brought our glasses to our lips. It's not like it was a secret, but openly announcing "Hey, I've had a dick inside my mouth~" still made me feel a little ashamed. Especially considering the guy who'd made me admit it was the one who had been subject to such ministrations and was now staring me down with a lustful gaze. I licked my lips and looked away before anyone could see what was going on. Unsurprisingly, when I turned to Tetsu, it was pretty obvious _he'd _caught it.

"Nobu, go on." Tooru said, patting the buzz cut guy on the shoulder.

"Hmm... Well... There's too little people drinking, we really need to up this game... Never have I ever... had sex!" He declared unashamedly. We all just looked at each other and everyone brought their glass to their lips to take a big sip.

"What, even you, Daichi?! I thought for sure you wouldn't let me down!" Nobu cried, leaning on Daichi's shoulder.

"Haha... Sorry..." Daichi said, pushing Nobu away lightly. "Alright, hmm... Never have I ever... Landed 5 service aces in a row!"

I looked at Daichi and laughed. He looked back at me, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Why are you attacking me so?!" I asked, faking being hurt, as I took a big gulp of my drink.

"Alright alright. Then, never have I ever been captain of the volleyball team!" Asahi said, elbowing Daichi.

"Wooooow, rude." Daichi said, drinking alongside Tooru, Tetsu and me.

"Ok ok ok... My turn... Never have I ever..." I thought for a moment. "Never have I ever masturbated to porn!"

"Oh girl that is a lie and you know it." Everyone turned towards Tooru, who quickly realized his fuck up and looked around, thinking of an escape.

"I mean... Everyone's done that, right? I also don't believe that!" Tetsu added, taking a big sip of his drink. Everyone else started laughing and taking sips of their drink, Asumi included, as I tried to defend that I had, in fact, never done it. But I knew what Tooru was referring to, except I wasn't the one touching myself; therefore, not masturbating!

"Alright, my turn." Tetsu said. "Never have I ever cheated on my partner." He made a point to look at Tooru and smiled at him provokingly. Tooru glared at him and downed his drink, slamming the glass on the ground next to him. He then got up, wobbling slightly.

"Let's go." He spat out, pulling Asumi up by the arm. I felt my heart squeeze and I thought I'd puke. Oh wait. That was the alcohol. Suddenly, my vision started closing up and becoming darker. I grabbed onto Tetsu's sleeve, feeling myself fall.

"Tetsu... I don't feel so..." I tried before passing out.

~~~

**3RD POV**

"Tetsu... I don't feel so..." Miki said before falling head first into Tetsu's lap. She shortly tried holding herself back up but quickly fell back down. A churning sound came out of her as Tetsu realized she was puking all over his pants. Before he even had time to react, Tooru was kneeling in front of him, holding her into his arms.

"Miki! Miki, are you okay?!" He asked, shaking her.

Tetsu chuckled.

"Calm down man, she's just drunk." He told Tooru, who glared at him, holding Miki protectively.

"Why did you let her get that drunk?!" He asked accusingly.

"Let her? Last time I checked, she was an adult. She can make her own decisions." Tooru said, slightly irritated at the wet feel of vomit seeping through his jeans onto his legs.

"Let's bring her back to our room." Asumi said, patting Tooru on the shoulder. She seemingly hadn't noticed how exaggerated Tooru's reaction had been towards someone he'd apparently 'just met', despite how obvious it'd been to everyone else.

"I'm gonna go change, then I'll come check up on her." Tetsu said, getting up, careful not to touch his soaked, dirty pants.

Tooru wordlessly stood up, picking Miki up in his arms and walking towards the room, followed closely by Asumi, who seemed worried for her friend.

~~~

Once Tetsu had taken a quick shower and changed into sweats and a t-shirt, he went to Miki and Asumi's room. He gave a light knock on the door and Asumi opened it, exiting.

"We cleaned her up a bit and laid her in the bed. She's sleeping now." Asumi explained. "Can I leave her with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Tetsu said, glancing inside the room to Miki's sleeping form under the blankets.

"I'm sorry about Tooru's reaction. He must've been really worried for my friend. I was really worried too." Asumi said, clueless as ever. "I'm going to go see him now. Good night!" She smiled and waved, walking away.

Tetsu entered the room and closed the door behind him. He walked in to see Miki sleeping peacefully, bundled up under the covers, her mouth slightly open. He made his way around the bed and joined her under the covers. He laid on his back, one hand resting under his head. He closed his eyes but was woken up shortly after as Miki turned around, resting her head on his chest and wrapping an arm around him. He took his arm out from under his head and wrapped it around her, running his fingers through her hair absentmindedly. He stared at the ceiling for a while and eventually felt himself fall back asleep as he listened to Miki's rythmic breathing.

~~~

**MIKI POV**

I tried turning my body around but realized I was being held snuggly, rendering me unable to move. I opened my eyes and looked up at Tetsu's sleeping face. He sure looked good when he wasn't talking shit. I shifted my body slowly towards his face, careful not to wake him up, and started trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck. I brought my hand up under his shirt, caressing his chest. I then lowered it towards his waistband and started running a finger under it. He still didn't wake up, so I carefully removed myself from his hold and lowered myself under the covers until my face was at his hips' level. I could see his erection pushing tightly against the material of his joggings. I brought two fingers to the front of his waistband and started pulling it down, intending to replace the tightness of his pants with my mouth. However, as soon as I started pulling down, my wrist was grabbed.

"I don't feel comfortable allowing your face so close to my thighs, considering what happened yesterday." Tetsu said, lifting the covers to look at me, smirking.

"It's fine, I slept it off. I'm good as new." I said, lifting myself out of the covers, but straddling him. I stayed put on his lap, enjoying the feel of his hard-on pressed against my center. I rubbed myself on it slightly and Tetsu grabbed my hips strongly, keeping me in place.

"Alright, I think that's enough. Be a good girl now." He said, swallowing loudly. I lowered my upper body, resting my chest upon his, and brought my lips to his ear.

"Make me."

I had barely finished talking when Tetsu flipped me over, my back on the bed, his legs on each side of me, and my arms pinned next to my head. He lowered his face, resting his forehead against mine, his lips a mere inch away from mine. I closed my eyes, expecting a heated kiss.

"Not today."

I opened my eyes and watched him get off me, then sit on the edge of the bed, adjusting his shirt and probably repositionning his dick.

"Hey?" I asked, lying down on my belly and turning my head to the side to look at him.

"Hm?" He answered, turning his head towards me.

"Why won't you have sex with me?" I asked frankly, feeling like I needed an answer. He chuckled at my forwardness.

"Because I'm not a rebound." He explained, getting up.

"Right, you're not." I confirmed, not fully understanding.

"So, I want you to come to terms with your feelings for Tooru first." He said. He then kneeled on the bed and brought his hand to my chin, lifting it up. "Don't worry, I'm patient." He then pecked me on the lips and backed up. He headed towards the door and turned the handle.

"What if I'm not patient?" I asked, smirking.

"Then you better decide quickly."

He exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Sigh.


	6. Truth

The last day of the Break In Camp was quite uneventful. After Tetsu left my room, I didn't see him anymore for the whole day, which consisted mostly of cleaning, packing our things and riding the bus back to university. I sat with Asahi this time and we played cards for a bit before we both fell asleep on each other. When I woke up, I noticed I'd drooled all over Asahi's arm. He was still asleep, so I hastily wiped it off. I then gently shook him to inform him we'd reached the school. We exited the bus and I looked around but as far as I could tell, Tetsu was already gone. Asumi, however, ran up to me as soon as she saw me.

"Oh my God Miki I'm so glad that you're okay! You were in pretty bad shape yesterday. Do you remember anything?" She asked, grabbing my arm.

"Honestly, not really. I know I passed out on Tetsu while we were playing the game yesterday and woke up next to him this morning. I'm guessing he just carried my drunk ass to bed?" I answered, furrowing my eyebrows as I tried to remember more information from the night before.

"Oh honey, you need to calm the fuck down when you drink. C'mon, let's go get coffee and I'll tell you what happened." Asumi said, pulling my hand and leading me towards downtown.

We entered a little café and sat down. After we'd ordered, Asumi started telling me about the night before. How I passed out in Tetsu's lap and puked all over him. So _that's _what he meant this morning... She then told me how Tooru'd carried me to our room and how worried he'd looked and sounded...

"Well, you're my friend, so of course he was really worried for you! He's so sweet; he would never want anything bad to happen to someone I care about." Asumi reasoned to me. I nodded in agreement, glad that she'd explained his reaction this way instead of getting suspicious. After all, I hadn't told her, nor anyone except Tetsu, that Tooru and I actually had a history.

She then went on to explain that her and Tooru had cleaned me up a bit and that she'd changed me out of my clothes and into my PJs. She said that I'd puked one more time, all over Tooru's chest, as he was carrying me. I listened to her story and I could feel myself turning red. God damn it. I'd actually have to apologize for that.

"And that's what happened. When Tetsu came, I left him with you. He didn't do anything weird, did he? You were hella wasted." Asumi asked in a hushed voice. I chuckled.

"Not that I'm aware of. Not that I'd remember if he did, but he doesn't look like that kind of person." I answered. Considering he didn't wanna do me sober, I highly doubted he'd rape me while I was unconscious.

"Yeah, I don't think so either. That's why I left him with you. Also, I have something to tell you!" Asumi said, suddenly getting really excited. She took both of my hands and leaned forward in her seat.

"Tooru and I did it! And he asked me to be his girlfriend!" She whispered excitedly. I felt my stomach turn into a knot, but reasoned it must be my hangover from yesterday.

"That's great, Asumi!" I plastered a smile on my face, hoping she wouldn't notice how forced it looked. Why? Why did I feel this way? I shouldn't. I was the one who broke up with him. He cheated on me. He did something despicable and there's no reason I should still be in love with him. Was Tetsu right? Was I really not over him? One way or another, it didn't matter anymore. He was dating Asumi now. And he might date other girls in the future. And he might marry one of them. Buy a house, have a family. He would do all of those things in the future, with someone, but it wouldn't be me. It could never be me again.

I felt like my body was a glass of water getting filled up rapidly. I swallowed in the hope to release some of the pressure but it just kept climbing to the point where it felt like the glass would overflow. Tears prickled at the corner of my eyes. I drew my hands away from Asumi's rapidly to grab something from my bag on the ground and hide my tears, but in the process, I knocked my hot coffee all over my thighs. I yelped and got up, trying to brush away the hot liquid.

"Miki are you okay?!" Asumi said, quickly grabbing some napkins and making her way around the table to help me wipe my thighs and my shorts.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry..." I said, shocked.

"You don't _look_ okay! You're crying! Was your coffee that hot?! You should go to the bathroom and put some cold water on a towel! Here, I have a clean one in my bag." She quickly got down and took a towel out of her bag, which she handed me before guiding me inside the bathrooms.

"I-I'm sorry..." I repeated. "I'm so sorry, Asumi." I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and I started weaping. Despite only knowing me for a week, Asumi was being so nice to me. Sure, she was a little over the top and oblivious, but she was still a really, really nice person, and she hasn't done anything to deserve me lying to her and hiding my relationship with Tooru.

"Shhh, stop apologizing, it's fine! Accidents happen." Asumi said smiling, handing me the towel wet with cold water. I wiped my thighs with it, trying to force myself not to cry.

Once I was done, Asumi and I went to gather our things and left. She asked me if I was okay to walk home and I told her I was. I couldn't bear to be with her any longer. The guilt was too great. I decided to tell her all about what happened between Tooru and me the next week.

When I got home, I took a real shower and unpacked my things. I then laid on my bed and checked my phone. One text from an unknown number.

**Person**

Hey there, beer pong partner. Got home alright?

**Miki**

I'm going to assume this is Tetsu?

**Tetsu**

How perceptive of you. Do you have any more wise words for me, oh phone genie?

**Miki**

Stay in school and don't do drugs.

**Tetsu**

Damn and here I thought I was supposed to stay in drugs and not do school.

I chuckled and put my phone aside. Not 2 minutes later, I received another message.

**Tetsu**

Wyd?

**Miki**

There's a weird perverted guy who keeps texting me. What should I do?

**Tetsu**

Wtf? Do you know him?

**Miki**

Yeah he's tall, has dark hair, and plays volleyball.

**Tetsu**

Ah that guy. Just send him nudes and he'll stop.

**Miki**

Gotcha.

I lifted the bottom front of my shirt by the middle and held it between my teeth. The area between my boobs was showing but the shirt still hid my nipples. I took a selfie and sent it to Tetsu. However, as soon as I sent it, I realized that I'd received another message from someone else, which was now at the top of my message list, and I'd hastily clicked on the top one and sent the picture without looking if it was actually Tetsu.

**Tooru**

Can I call you?

**Miki**

picture sent*

**Tooru**

...?

What is that supposed to mean???

You pretend not to know me then you send me lewds??????

Miki call me.

I facepalmed and decided against calling him but did think it'd be better to text back.

**Miki**

Sorry wrong person. Please delete that.

Also I needed to say thank you for taking care of me yesterday. I'm very sorry for puking on you. If it ruined your shirt let me know and I'll pay you back.

**Tooru**

The fuck you mean 'wrong person'? Were you gonna send this to another guy?

Is it Tetsurou??????

Miki I swear I will fucking show up at your house if you keep ignoring me.

**Miki**

That doesn't concern you. I'm sorry, it really was an accident.

My phone rang and Tooru's name showed up on the screen. I pressed the hang up button. It rang again immediately and I pressed it again. After 5 times, it stopped.

**Tooru**

Alright I'm on my way.

I sighed and pressed on his name to call him.

"Jesus fucking baby Yoda Tooru, don't. Come. Over." I said, irritated.

"Then stop ignoring me." He said matter of factly.

"I'm not, I'm talking to you right now! What do you want?!"

"Who were you gonna send that picture to?"

"That's none of your fucking business now is it?"

"I don't want other guys seeing that."

"WELL I DIDN'T WANT YOU STICKING YOUR DICK IN OTHER GIRLS EITHER." I yelled before hanging up. I threw my face against my pillow and screamed in rage. How dare he fucking tell me what I can or cannot do when he cheated on me?! We're not even together anymore!

My phone vibrated, indicating a new text message. I opened it, planning to ignore the Hell out of Tooru, but saw it was actually Tetsu.

**Tetsu**

So, did it work? If not, I can kick his ass.

**Miki**

Nope, he's still texting me. But it's fine, he's hella cute.

**Tetsu**

Like, dinner tomorrow kinda cute or?

**Miki**

Is that an invitation?

**Tetsu**

Nah just asking for a friend.

**Miki**

Tell your friend to pick me up at 7 and to wear a red shirt.

**Tetsu**

Is this a fetish?

**Miki**

You can ask your friend after our date.

**Tetsu**

My friend never said it was a date. He just has a 2-for-1 coupon.

**Miki**

Tell your friend that won't get him anything more than first base. And only if the fountain drinks have refills.

**Tetsu**

Noted.

**Miki**

Good night!

**Tetsu**

Night!

I looked at my message list. Nothing from Tooru. Oh well, guess that was one less problem to deal with. However, I was a little annoyed that he'd thrown me this tantrum, considering he was now dating Asumi. He shouldn't care about me anymore and should care more about his girlfriend. I put my phone under my pillow and turned to my side. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep, exhausted by today's events.

~~~

I arrived at school early and decided to train in the gym a little. No one else was there, so I practiced against a wall until it was time for class. I made sure to get there at the very last minute so I wouldn't have to talk to the girl from last week. _That _girl. The one I walked on in having sex with Tooru and who had the guts to try and talk to me at the beginning of class last week.

I walked into the class just ahead of the professor and saw the girl sitting in the middle of a row. She looked at me but didn't try to approach me. I spotted Asahi at the back, who gave me a little wave, and joined him.

We spent the whole class sketching little drawings of the professor on each other's notebooks and snickering. He was a short man who was bald on the top of his head but tried to make up for it by growing the hair on the right side of his head extremely long and shoving it over. A gust of wind would sometimes make its way through the door when someone came in or left the classroom, which would send his toupet flying wildly, then falling back into place perfectly. Asahi and I sketched him in various states of shock as the humongous toupet we'd drawn got blown away by a fan, the big bad wolf blowing on it, or an airplane engine. By the end of the class, we were holding our laughter back so hard that we were both red and had tears in our eyes. When the professor finally dismissed us, we practically ran outside the building before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"ASAHI STOP IT I CAN'T." I cried, holding myself up on my knees as I heaved, tears streaming down my face from laughing too hard. Asahi had undone his bum and thrown his hair across his head in a similar fashion to the professor and was blowing upwards, making his hair fly with his hands.

"Um... Excuse me..." I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around, wiping the tears off my eyes. Oh no.

I stared at the girl from my class. Tooru's fucktoy.

"What do you want?" I said, immediately regaining my composure.

"Can I... talk to you?" She asked, unsure.

"Why?" I answered, glaring at her.

"I want to explain-"

"There's nothing to explain!" I spat, cutting her off. "There was never anything to explain. It's fine. I'm over it. It happened almost a year ago."

"Miki, I don't know what's going on, but maybe you should talk to her?" Asahi said, tying his hair back in a bun. "I'm not privy on the details, but I have a general idea of what's going on between you and Tooru, and judging by your reaction just now, I think it'd be a good idea for you to talk about it."

I thought about it for a moment. Asahi wasn't wrong. I still felt a lot of animosity towards this girl. And we had a class together. I couldn't possibly avoid her for the full semester.

"Alright. I'll listen to you. But make sure you say everything you need to, because I never want to hear about it ever again." I said, glaring at her and turning around, motionning at her to follow me. Asahi waved at me and left. I walked to the back of the building and stopped near a little alleyway between two buildings. There was no one around.

"Go ahead." I said, crossing my arms and lying my back against the wall.

"First, I want to say I'm sorry for what happened. I knew Tooru had a girlfriend. But I didn't care. To me, because I didn't know you, it felt like you didn't exist. So I acted without considering how you might feel." The girl said, playing with her fingers awkwardly.

"If you called me out hoping to cleanse your record by apologizing to me, to make yourself feel better, then you can turn the fuck back and go home. I don't need your apologies nor will I forgive you." I said, looking back between her and the ground.

"No, that's not how it is. I came to tell you that it's entirely my fault and you shouldn't hold it back against Tooru." She explained, looking worried.

"Well you sure as heck didn't physically force him to shove his dick inside you. He didn't look like he was struggling." I tried to shove away the memories of the sounds I'd heard through the door that night.

"No, you're right, but... Still, I did force him." She said, tears now running down her face.

"How?" I asked, genuinely intrigued.

"You and Tooru were going to move in together last summer, right? He told everyone at work about it. He couldn't stop talking about you, his amazing girlfriend, and bragging about his relationship. He would show pictures of you to everyone and everytime a female customer asked him out, he was quick to turn them down, saying his girlfriend would be sad. It was actually a really charming way to turn customers down and I think it just made him more popular." The girl explained, smiling softly at the last sentence. Her smile quickly dropped when she saw my expression of disgust.

"And yet he went and dicked you. End of the story?" I asked, annoyed.

"No, no. Tooru was really popular with the customers and he brought great business to the restaurant. But he said it wasn't enough and that he needed another job. He also said that it made him sad because he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with you if he got a second job. So I told him I'd hook him up with a better paying job so he could still only have one. My father owns a really popular bar, so I said I'd have him hired as a bartender even though he wasn't 20. He accepted and started working at the bar instead of the restaurant. Over time, I... fell in love with him but... he wasn't interested, obviously. He only had eyes for you. I got really jealous and possessive. So one night, I waited for him at the end of his shift and told him that if he didn't have sex with me, I'd accuse him of touching me inappropriately. I told him that if he did it with me once, I wouldn't bother him ever again. But if he didn't, I would cause a ruckus and he would lose his job and he might've also gotten in legal trouble." The girl was now crying heavily and it was hard for her to keep talking. She panicked when she saw the disdain and anger in my face.

"I was dellusional! I had problems! I thought that if he did it with me once, he'd fall in love with me and we could be together!" She threw herself on the ground, grovelling.

"Tooru, he agreed, but... he... it was obvious he was disgusted with me. He wouldn't talk to me. He just told me to take off my clothes and get it over with. It took him forever to get hard. He told me he would only do me from behind because he couldn't look at my face and he wouldn't kiss me." She was now yelling, crying and hyperventilating. A part of me wanted to kick her until her face was nothing but a gashing hole, and another part of me pitied her.

"After that night, Tooru stopped showing up to work. He texted me and said he was quitting and to just do whatever I wanted because his life was already ruined and nothing mattered." She was still grovelling on the ground but she looked up at me, her face covered in tears and snot, her makeup running down her eyes. Frankly, she looked pathetic. She just cried and looked at me, waiting. I guess she knew I wasn't going to forgive her. It must've been hard for her to admit all of this.

"I'll do anything you want. I know it won't attone for what I did, but I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, if I need to." She whispered between heavy breaths.

"There's one thing you could do for me." I said, kneeling down in front of her. She looked up at me expectantly.

"Never talk to me again."

I got up and left, leaving the girl crying hard on the ground. I skipped my next class and headed straight for the gym. I put on my t-shirt and shorts and, seeing that there was no one, I headed towards the other gym where the guys' volleyball team practiced. Daichi was practicing with Takeru.

"Sorry to intrude. There's no one in the other gym. Mind if I practice with you guys?" I asked, walking up to them.

"Of course! We were just waiting on Nobu. He's getting changed. We could play a 2 on 2?" Takeru proposed.

"Yes!" I agreed. I just needed to have my mind off of things. I knew I had a lot of thinking to do, but right now, I just want to throw myself into volleyball and forget about everything else.

I played volleyball with the guys until 4, when it was time for the girls' volleyball practice. I headed back over to the other gymnasium where I met up with Asumi and the rest of the team. We played a few practice matches and, considering the amount of people we'd lost over the weekend because of the rigorous training, Yui agreed to have me play as a regular middle blocker. I was ecstatic. The more I could play volleyball, the better I felt. All of the regulars had a lot of experience and were really good and supportive. I thought we made a good team. Asumi was a bit bummed that she wouldn't get to play much, but beamed up when I told her I'd practice with her between classes.

I still felt a little uncomfortable around Asumi but decided on talking to her another day. After all, I wouldn't have much time after practice to get home and get changed before my 'date' with Tooru (even though he said it was only because he had a coupon).

After practice, I quickly headed home and showered then changed into what I considered to be one of my best outfits. It consisted of a big grey sweater that dropped below my butt and had 'Nana' written on it (which means 7). I had black leggings under it and a black and white varsity jacket, since the nights were getting colder. I wore big socks and white sneakers.

Ok, I lied, it wasn't one of my best outfits. But it was comfy as fuck. And Tetsu _did _imply we'd get fast food, so I saw no reason to dress fancy.

My phone vibrated on my bed. I reached for it and opened the message.

**Tetsu**

Get out loser, we're going to overthrow communism.


	7. Love

"And then you know, she said 'So I had this other guy cum in me so the sperms would fight each other to death'!" I whispered at Tetsu in disbelief at my own words. He had a hand over his mouth and was trying so hard to hold back his laughter. He was turning red and had his eyes closed.

"B-but..." he tried, chuckling between words. "That's impossible, that's just... No, like... I don't believe you."

"I swear! She told me that and I was like, how is this girl still alive?!" I said, shoving 3 fries into my mouth.

"I knew Asumi was a little slower than average but... That's another level of... How do I say it politely?" He pondered, running a hand through his hair.

"Naïveté?" I tried, sipping on my Coke.

"That fancy word, yeah." He said, reaching for a fry. I swatted his hand away and brought the food tray closer to me.

"When I said I had a 2-for-1 coupon, I wasn't expecting you to eat _both_ meals." Tetsu said, reaching over with both hands, managing to grab a handful of fries and shoving it into his mouth as I tried to stop him.

"Oh that's real classy, sir." I teased him as he took a sip of my drink to prevent himself from choking on the large amount of food he'd just put in his mouth. He swallowed a few times, coughing.

"Definitely classier than the gremlin sitting in front of me. Is that your trick? Do you attract guys with your incredible looks then eat them in their sleep?"

"Didn't you notice that's what I was trying to do yesterday morning?"

"Then it's a good thing I stopped you." Tetsu smirked and crossed his arms over the table. "Are you done yet or are you gonna eat more? Because I do have another coupon."

"Thanks, I think I'm good. But that was really good. So thanks for the food." I said, picking up the tray to go throw the trash away.

"My pleasure, milady." Tetsu said, holding the door open for me.

He walked me home as we joked about me eating him during his sleep. I started climbing the stairs to my apartment building, stopped and turned around when I realized Tetsu wasn't following me. I went back down to the second step as he stayed at the bottom. I was eye to eye with him.

"Coffee?" I proposed, resting my arms on his shoulders. He put his hands on my hips to keep me from falling forward.

"Why do I feel like 'coffee' doesn't mean 'coffee'?" He asked, smirking.

"Well, I _do_ have coffee." I defended, leaning my forehead against his.

"Whilst your offer is most enticing, I don't think coffee at 10 p.m. is a great idea."

"Ok, I lied. I wasn't gonna make coffee."

"Knew it. So you really do plan on luring me inside and eating me."

"I was hoping you'd do the eating." I whispered lustfully, turning my head slightly to the side and bringing my lips to his. I didn't have to beg for him to return my kiss, which he deepened by inserting his tongue into my mouth and exploring it. I could feel his hands move from my hips to my ass and grabbing it eagerly. After a few seconds, I pulled away to breathe and Tetsu released his grip on me, taking a few steps back and smirking.

"Good night, Miki." He said, turning around, leaving me hot and bothered in the stairs. I watched him walk away with his hands in his pockets, turning the corner without turning back. I quickly climbed the stairs to the building and unlocked my door. I kicked off my shoes and threw myself on my bed face first. I took my phone and snapped a picture similar to the one from yesterday. It consisted of me lifting my shirt completely over my chest, revealing my lacy black bra. I went to my messages and made sure to send it to the right person this time.

**Miki**

picture sent*

**Tetsu**

That doesn't look like coffee to me.

**Miki**

Told you I lied. It was tits. It was tits all along.

**Tetsu**

Considering turning back now.

**Miki**

Door's unlocked.

**Tetsu**

Good night, Miki ;)

I sighed and put my phone under my pillow. I knew I was gonna have some pretty hardcore dreams tonight.

~~~

The next few weeks went surprisingly well, considering the shitfest the beginning of my semester had been. Any chance I'd get, I would go practice volleyball in the gym. If I was lucky, Tetsu would sometimes practice with me.

My classes were going well. I didn't need to do too much studying. Even my finals weren't that hard. Truth is, I'd studied so hard to get into this university with Tooru last year that I'd already seen half the material they were teaching us.

Tooru's ex-coworker didn't talk to me anymore. She didn't look my way. She barely even showed up to class.

Asumi and I hung out a few times a week, either training in the gym or getting coffee. She would tell me all of the things her and Tooru were doing and I'd smile politely, sometimes even encouraging her or asking for details. The more time went on, the more I felt like I could engage in the conversation without wanting to cry. By the end of the semester, I barely felt a pinch at the mention of him.

I'd decided not to tell Asumi about our relationship. What good would it do? It would only hurt her. She didn't need to know about it. I wasn't getting back with Tooru. I'd done a lot of thinking regarding what the girl had confessed to me about forcing Tooru into it and I'd decided not to do anything about it. Even though he was in a bad place, he didn't even try to talk to me about it, before or after. He never tried to explain himself. The damage was already done. There was just no going back. I'd be lying if I said part of me wasn't still in love with him, but I'd decided to move on.

Tetsu and I had our schedule where we'd go for dinner twice a week and, if we were lucky, we'd run into each other between classes. We also texted everyday. I'd managed to land 2 or 3 shirtless pics in exchange for my lewds. Yet, everytime, we'd repeat the same routine. He'd walk me home from our date, I'd invite him inside, and he'd decline. I wasn't clear on the status of our relationship; were we dating? Was he my boyfriend? Did we have an exclusive type of thing? Tetsu never asked and me neither. Yet, whenever other guys would ask me out or hit me up at the bar, I'd decline. If they insisted, I'd say "I have a boyfriend." and Tetsu's face would pop in my mind. I didn't know if he was seeing other girls and I didn't care to know.

The semester rolled around and eventually, the holidays came. I got home from uni after my last exam of the week. Finally some hella peace and quiet for two weeks.

**Tetsu**

How'd it go?

I picked up my phone to answer. I'd bumped into him in the hallway this morning before my exam.

**Miki**

Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

**Tetsu**

Are all of your exams done?

**Miki**

Yup. Just got home.

**Tetsu**

Then come out, loser. We're going to overthrow communism.

I raised an eyebrow and walked to the door of my apartment. I opened it and stepped out into the cold air and onto the balcony. I looked down to see Tetsu standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, laughing. He raised his shoulders.

"Was trying to pick girls up around town but it just wasn't working so I came to get my favorite plan B." He smirked mischievously as I puffed my cheeks, pretending to be offended.

"I'd come out but I actually have a date with my bed. My pillow won't insult me, at least." I replied challengingly.

"But will your pillow buy you a drink?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I pretended to think for a moment, rubbing my chin.

"Compelling argument. Wait here."

I went back inside and quickly changed into a tight, low cut t-shirt and skinny jeans. I put on my short high heel boots and went outside, throwing on my coat. I locked the door and ran down the stairs, yelling at Tetsu.

"I'M JUMPING!"

Tetsu quickly turned around and caught me on his back as I barreled down the last step and threw myself onto him. I wrapped my arms around his neck snuggly and he held me with both hands under my thighs. I pointed forward.

"Never retreat, never retract, never admit a mistake! Forward we advance!" I proclaimed, wiggling my legs.

"Calm down, Napoleon." Tetsu answered, giggling, and advancing nonetheless. "Also, I'm pretty sure he said that in reference to politics."

"Didn't you say we were going to overthrow communism?" I asked, wrapping my arms back around his neck.

"Oh that's just a figure of speech. I really just mean we're going to take over the world."

"And yet here we are, 3 months later, and I'm still not the Supreme Leader. You need to up your game." I scolded jokingly.

"The only supreme thing around here is the size of your ass. I guess it's my fault for feeding you."

I wiggled wildly; Tetsu almost dropped me but managed to steady himself enough to put me down gently. I started walking in front of him as he followed me, snickering.

"If you're gonna complain about it, you don't get to touch it." I said, pouting.

"I never said it was a complaint." He replied, jogging up next to me.

"So you're an ass man?" He grabbed my arm and stopped, peering down at me.

"If it's you, then I'm an everything man."

He linked his hand with mine and resumed walking towards the bar, leaving me impressed once again with his smooth comebacks.

~~~

"Now that I think about it, isn't 2 p.m. a little early to be drinking?" I asked, looking up at Tetsu, who was sitting next to me at the bar. He looked at me with an incredulous face.

"Excuse me? It's _never_ too early to be drinking. Besides, should you really be saying that 2 beers in?" He said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Touché." I replied, laughing.

The bartender, a tall blonde dude with glasses, came over and leaned over the counter, hiding his mouth from Tetsu with his hand and whispering to me.

"You shouldn't hang out with this guy, he's a player. He keeps bringing different girls here every day. You're the fourth one this week."

"Oh shut up, Natsuki." Tetsu said, throwing a bottle cap at the guy.

"Ow, hey! So what, are you guys dating?" Natsuki asked, shielding himself from more projectiles.

"No, haven't you heard? I'm still dating your mom." Tetsu said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Ha ha, real funny." Natsuki said sarcastically before disappearing in the back.

"So... Is that true?" I asked, smirking.

"Oh no, I try not to date my friends' moms." Tetsu said, taking another sip. I chuckled lightly.

"I meant the bringing other girls here part."

"Oh, that. Nah. Nah, I bring my expensive bitches better places than this trash hole. I only bring you here 'cause you've drained me of my money and I can't afford anywhere fancy anymore." Tetsu explained with a straight face.

"Does he always talk to you like that?" Natsuki asked me, walking out of the backstore.

"Yup, that's pretty standard Tetsu stuff right there." I answered, finishing my beer.

"Hey, you should date me instead. I'm a much more respectable man than he is." The bartender said, taking my empty beer bottle.

"There is absolutely nothing respectable about you, you moron." Tetsu told him. Natsuki looked at him, faking a hurt expression, then turned to me.

"Can you believe this guy? Insulting me so, even though I'm his boss."

"You work here?" I asked Tetsu, incredulous. He hadn't mentionned it.

"Yeah. Fridays and Saturdays, usually. From 10 p.m. to 3 a.m." He explained as he also finished his beer.

"Maybe I'll drop by." I said, smiling.

"Oh please do. Come keep your boyfriend from flirting with other girls." Natsuki said, retreating to the backstore once more.

"I can't help that I'm so charming; drunk girls just throw themselves over the counter at me." Tetsu said, getting up, slightly wobbling. He offered me a hand and I took it, getting off my stool. "I actually work next Wednesday. They're gonna need extra hands. You can drop by if you want."

"That's Christmas." I pointed out, following him outside.

"Yeah. It's too lucrative of a nigh to pass up. But we could hang out after my shift? I finish at midnight."

"Sounds good." I answered.

Tetsu walked me home. I didn't bother inviting him inside, knowing he'd turn me down. I just kissed him goodbye and climbed up the stairs. I entered my apartment and immediately felt my phone buzz.

**Tetsu**

Not inviting me in today?

I opened the door and went on the balcony to see Tetsu waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Wanna come in?" I asked, leaning on the railing.

"Nope, but thanks for asking." He said, smirking, then turning and walking away in his usual fashion.

~~~

The 24th of December came around and I was getting ready in my apartment. It was only 1 p.m. still, so I decided to head out and get some groceries. I stopped at the supermarket closest to my place and grabbed a few things for dinner. Yakisoba bread? Yakisoba bread.

I walked out of the store and literally bumped into someone. I lifted my head to apologize and held my breath. Oh no.

"Oh, hey, sorry." I said to Tooru as I stood awkwardly in front of him, with him blocking the doorway.

"Hey..." He said, not moving out of the way.

"Can I...?" I tried, walking around him. He grabbed my arm and stood back in front of me.

"Miki, we need to talk." He said, staring at me seriously.

"No, listen, Tooru. _We _don't need to talk. And there's nothing I want to hear from you." I tried leaving once again but he tightened his grip around my arm.

"Miki, look." He took a long pause, during which he looked like he was struggling not to break down. "Listen to me for 5 minutes. That's all I ask. And then, I'll never bother you again. I promise."

I sighed heavily. If 5 minutes of my time was all it took for him to never annoy me ever again, I figured I could spare them.

"Alright." I agreed. He loosened his grip on my arm, relief flashing upon his features. "Let's talk in the park."

"Is your apartment close?" He asked, gripping my arm again.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Let's talk there."

"Jesus fucking- Tooru..." I started, trying to wiggle my arm out of his grasp.

"5 minutes. Honest to God. I won't try anything." He looked at me with pleading eyes and I sighed heavily.

"Five. Fucking. Minutes." I glared at him, leading him to my apartment. I unlocked the door and walked in first, taking off my boots and coat. He did the same. I walked into my only room, which fitted my bed against the wall, a TV resting upon a small table, a bookcase, and a bigger, low table in the middle surrounded by pillows to sit on the ground. I sat and leaned against the table. Tooru sat on my bed. It irritated me, but I chose not to comment on it, wanting this encounter to be over as quickly as possible.

"So?" I pushed him to start since he seemed to be taking his sweet time, examining my room in details.

"We could've gotten something bigger." He commented, turning his gaze towards me.

"Did you come here to insult my apartment...?" I asked, frowning.

"Why did you pretend not to know me?" Tooru asked, leaning on his forearms which rested upon his knees.

"Because it was easier that way." I answered frankly. "It would've made everyone uncomfortable and it might've made them feel like they had to take a side. But there's no sides. There's no need for all this drama. So I figured we could both be adults and pretend nothing ever happened."

"But something happened. And it could still happen." Tooru came down from my bed to sit on the floor next to me. He reached for my hand but I pulled it away.

"What would Asumi think if she heard you saying that? We both know you have no problem cheating on your girlfriends but isn't this a bit much?" I asked with disdain.

"What? I'm not dating Asumi." Tooru said, looking confused. I wasn't about to be fooled, though. Asumi would constantly tell me about all the things they'd done, all the dates they'd had and all the... inappropriate things they did in bed.

"Sure you're not. Asumi told me that you guys fucked during training camp, then you asked her out. You've been dating since then." I explained to him. He seemed more and more confused.

"What? No! I never slept with Asumi. I haven't even slept with any other girl since..." He looked at the ground, not finishing his sentence.

"Are you saying Asumi's been lying about all of it?" I inquired, now doubting my friend. Somehow, it made sense... All of the things she'd told me they'd done in bed, Tooru had not done with me. She'd told me about how much he liked when she rode him, but from experience, it wasn't one of his favorite things.

"Well if she's been telling you that we were dating or that we had anything at all going on, then yes, she was definitely lying."

The more I thought about it and the more sense it made. But it also didn't make sense to me that Asumi, who was always so nice, would lie about her relationship with Tooru. For what purpose?

"Miki, listen, I wanted to tell you... I only have eyes for you, I only look at you, there's no one else for me. There never was and there never will be. I can't get over you. I love you so much that it hurts... There's actually a reason why I did what I did and I'm sorry for not telling you before but will you listen to me right now?" He reached over and grabbed my hand, staring at me with pleading eyes.

"I already know, Tooru." I told him. His eyes grew in surprise.

"Wait, you know...? About the job and the accusations and...?"

"Yes. The girl is actually in one of my classes. She came and explained it to me. She told me every single detail." Anger flashed upon Tooru's features at the mention of the girl who'd ruined our relationship, but his expression quickly softened.

"Then... Do you understand why I did it?" Tooru asked.

"I do. I don't think I would've done any different." I admitted. His expression became hopeful and he held my hand tighter.

"Then... Do you forgive me?" He asked.

"Yes." I looked at him, feeling like I'd just answered the truth. I didn't feel any animosity towards him anymore.

"And... Do you still love me?" He asked, leaning in closer to me.

"I do." I answered quietly. He leaned in closer, his face a few inches away from mine.

"Then... We can start over... We can be just like before... We can move in together, eat meals together and sleep in the same bed. Just like we said we would." Tooru leaned in closer, turning his head slightly to the side. He brought his lips barely an inch away from mine, waiting for me to close the gap. My heart was pounding so hard. This was everything I'd ever wanted. To just be _like before._ To pretend like nothing happened. _To pretend..._

I pulled away from Tooru's face and grasp and stood up, taking a long breath and running a hand through my hair.

"I... I can't. I'm sorry." I heard myself say. What? Why? Wasn't that what I'd been wanting all along? Tooru seemed to be wondering the same thing as he looked at me with a hurt and confused expression.

"What? Why not? You said you still loved me, right? So why not?" He got up and stood in front of me, his hands resting on my hips.

"I... I'm in love with someone else." Oh, so that was it. That's what the text messages at 2 a.m. were. The giggles whenever he talked about overthrowing communism. The smiles when he looked confused at my spikes during practice. The little, casual touches whenever we were hanging out. And the heart squeeze whenever my phone vibrated, hoping I'd see the screen light up with his name. I was in love with Tetsu.

Tooru's grip on my hips loosened.

"It's Tetsu, isn't it?" He asked, glaring at the wall behind me.

"... Yes." I admitted.

Tooru took a deep breath before removing his hands from my hips and bringing them to his face. He sniffled and turned around, visibly wiping tears away.

"I thought... I thought I still had time. I knew you were seeing him but... I thought... That you still... For me..." He was having a hard time expressing himself through sniffles and sobs. I swallowed hard.

"I still do. I'd be lying if I said I didn't. I think... I've been in love with you ever since the very first day I saw you. The way you came up to me and just... asked me out. Before even telling me your name. I admired your confidence. I guess you could say you had me at hello." I explained and chuckled at my last sentence, remembering the way Tooru had simply walked up to me first day of class and asked to walk me home. "But I don't think you find a new love because you've forgotten the old one... I think you forget the old one _because _you've found a new one. With each passing day, I've realized that it's become less painful for me. Now, I can even talk about it openly without feeling much more than a pinch. The feelings I had towards you will never disappear. But I've been experiencing greater ones that trump anything I've ever felt before. And I can't overlook them any longer. I want to cherish this love and give it my best. I'm not asking you to support me. But I'm asking you to respect it and let me go. Please." I touched Tooru's shoulder and he stiffened, taking a step forward and out of my reach.

After a minute of silence, he turned around. His eyes and face were red.

"If there ever comes a day where he makes you sad or doesn't treat you the way you deserve to be treated, I'm going to kick his ass and take you back. And that's a promise." Tooru wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair. I wrapped my arms around his broad figure, burrying my face in his shirt, breathing in his sweet scent. We held each other for what felt like a very short time but was actually a few long minutes. Eventually, he let go of me, albeit reluctantly, and I did the same. He put on his shoes and coat and I escorted him outside. I leaned against the railing of the balcony as he made his way down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom.

"Hey." Tetsu said, standing at the bottom of the stairs, in his usual spot. He looked up at me and smiled. "Wanted to know if you'd have liked to grab an early dinner before my shift. But I guess I'm disturbing something. I'll see you another time." He then turned around and abruptly started walking away.

"Tetsu! Tetsu, wait!" I yelled, flying down the flight of stairs to run after him. I passed by Tooru, who grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"What the fuck? Let me go!" I yelled at him.

"Miki, you're not even wearing shoes, let alone a coat! It's the middle of winter! Just... Go get dressed properly, alright? And let's say you owe me coffee." With that, Tooru let go of my arm and started running after Tetsu, who'd already turned the corner of the street.

I sprinted back up the stairs to my apartment and hastily put on my sneakers and coat. I then plowed down the stairs, not even bothering to lock my door. I ran in the general direction they'd went and quickly caught up as I saw Tooru turn a corner and jog a few more meters to Tetsu. I stopped at the corner and watched as Tooru grabbed Tetsu's arm, spinning the tall, dark haired guy towards him.

"Hey man, calm down. It's not what you think." Tooru said, lifting his hands in front of him.

"What? So you go and cheat on her, then you wait a few months, fool around, then just pull at her fucking heartstrings and get back with her? Is that your little gig?" Tetsu spat angrily.

"Dude, it's nothing like that. I don't have any little gig going on. And it doesn't matter, because she turned me down." Tooru said, surprisingly calm.

"She what?" Tetsu asked in disbelief. Tooru sighed.

"Come on, the girl's head over heels in love with you. Haven't you noticed? If anything, you're the one with an agenda. Anyways, I can't believe I have to do this. Jesus fucking Christ Miki, just get over here and tell him. I'm not a good enough guy to confess to the guy you're dumping me for for you." Tooru said, beckoning me over. Tetsu turned around, seeing me approach slowly. Apparently, he hadn't seen me there.

"Alright, it's Christmas Eve, and I just got dumped, so imma leave y'all to it, and go drink my sorrows away until I pass out. Peace!" Tooru said, waving and smiling as he walked away, leaving Tetsu and I standing awkwardly in the middle of the street.

"So... Wanna grab dinner?" Tetsu asked, rubbing the back of his neck and switching feet awkwardly.

"Yeah..." I answered, staring at the ground.

"Restaurants are... probably gonna be crowded..."

"Umm... Wanna eat at my place?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah." He replied, smiling, and taking hold of my hand.


	8. Luck

"Here. Sorry, I didn't think I'd be having guests, so..." I trailed on after handing Tetsu, who was sitting on the ground of my room next to the table, a yakisoba bread.

"Oh, it's fine. I like yakisoba bread. Not as much as you, though." He said, smiling. "Besides, I'm the one who invited myself over."

I sat down next to him and munched at my bread in silence, as did he. Tetsu was first to break the silence.

"... I'm sorry about earlier. I just... I thought you..." He tried, looking at the ground. "... I was scared you'd choose him over me." He finished, drawing shapes on the table with his index finger.

I put my bread down and turned to face him. I took his face between my hands and squeezed his cheeks together. He had a funny face.

"If I had to do it all over again, I'd choose that stupid mug of yours every single time." I said, looking him dead in the eye. I slapped both of his cheeks lightly a few times, then brought my hands back to my lap. I lifted my right hand and slammed my palm upon my heart.

"I hadn't realized it until today. Just how much I yearned to be with you. How every moment we spend together is precious to me. How I never want to climb the stairs to my apartment to leave you. How giddy I get when I bump into you in the hallway. How every time we kiss, I wish it lasted just a second longer. How I wish you'd kiss me just one more time. Give me one more hug. Hold me a tiny bit closer." I could feel my face burning but I just let the feelings I'd been denying for the past months pour out of me. "I was so complacent in my feelings that I hadn't realized how they'd changed. I hadn't realized how, over time, ever since we met, I'd just kept falling completely, totally and irrevocably in love with you." I held my breath as I finished, looking at Tetsu to see his reaction. He was just staring at me. I couldn't read his expression at all.

After a few seconds, he leaned towards me and wrapped his around my body, pulling me closer. I could feel his breath on my ear. I wanted to wrap my arms around him too, but he was holding me so tightly that I couldn't move. I just sat there awkwardly, wondering if I should talk. He held me for a moment before speaking.

"At first, I just thought you were hot, so I wanted to fuck you." He stated matter-of-factly.

"T-thanks, I guess?" I said, trying to pull my arms out. He held me tighter, gripping a handful of my hair as he pressed his face to my neck.

"It didn't take me long to realize you were special and since then, I've been wanting to make you mine. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. How hard it was for me to walk away from your apartment after walking you home. How much I wanted to tell you how I felt." He pulled away and gripped my shoulders, looking at me with a serious expression that honestly didn't befit his usual goofy demeanure.

"I love you, Miki."

He sat there for a moment, staring at me. His face looked so different from usual that I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"W-what? Did I say something weird?" He panicked, blushing slightly. He let go of my shoulders and covered his face with one hand. I grabbed his forearm and pulled his hand away from his face.

"That serious expression was cute, but I prefer your usual cocky ass grin."

I pushed his back against the side of my bed gently, straddling him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grabbed a fistful of his hair. I inched closer to his face and felt his hands grab my hips.

"Are you going to turn me down today?" I asked lustfully, slowly closing my eyes as I brought my lips closer to his.

"Even if I wanted to, I don't think I could." He replied, closing the gap between us hungrily. Our mouths fit together perfectly. I parted my lips slightly, allowing him entrance, which chance he took, sliding his tongue inside and battling mine for dominance.

I felt Tetsu's hands grab at my hips and my butt tightly, kneading his fingers against my skin, to the point where it was slightly painful, _but I couldn't say I didn't like it. _One of his hands rode up my back and found its way at the back of my head. He gripped my hair and pulled on it. My head followed, breaking our kiss and exposing my neck. He immediately burried his face in it, trailing soft kisses alongside my jaw until he reached the spot right below my ear. He nibbled and sucked, definitely looking to leave a mark. I moaned lightly, which seemed to egg him on as the hand that was still resting on my hip trailed behind me, on the low of my back, and pulled me impossibly closer to him.

His lips trailed kisses lower down my neck until he reached my collarbone, where my shirt started. He stopped and looked at me. I peered down at him questioningly and he let go of my hair, bringing both of his hands back to my thighs, rubbing them leisurely. He leaned his head back and rested it against my bed, looking at me lustfully. He smirked.

"Take it off." He commanded. I felt my knees go jello. _Thank God I was already sitting._

I reached towards the hem of my shirt and began pulling it up when he grabbed my wrists, stopping me.

"Slow down, princess. Not like that. Get up."

I wasn't sure I could get up. I could feel my insides clenching every time a word fell out of his exquisite mouth.

Seemingly growing impatient, Tetsu pulled back and managed to push me back a bit and wiggle out from under me. I complied and raised to my feet whilst he holstered himself up on my bed, raising up and sitting at the edge of it, staring at me. He rested his elbows on his thighs and linked his fingers together, resting his chin upon them.

"Go on." He said, giving me a nod.

I looked at him for a moment. For some reason, I suddenly felt really shy. When I was with Tooru, he'd always be very quick to get me naked as quickly as possible, even if he had to rip off my clothes. He liked looking at my naked form, but the in-between process was very foreign to me, because it always happened in the blink of an eye. Suddenly having to do it slowly and _think _about what I was doing, whilst having someone look at me, felt very... _intimate._ I didn't dislike it, though.

I took a step back and brought my fingers to the hem of my shirt, gripping it lightly and pulling it slowly, _slowly _above my head. Once it was off, I let it slide down my arms, in front of me. I let it fall to the floor and turned my back to Tetsu. I unbuttoned my shorts and slid them down my hips, stopping below my ass, and turned my head around to look at Tetsu. He was still sitting in the same position, staring at me. He gave me a smirk and nodded again, urging me to continue. I brought my shorts down and slid out of them, leaving me in my black lacy bra and thong, and black thigh-high socks.

I decided to leave it at that for now and turned back around. I walked up to him at the edge of the bed and he brought his hands to my hips, pulling me towards him. He trailed kisses starting at the edge of my panties and up over my stomach towards the middle of my breasts. I bunched my hands up on his back, taking hold of his shirt and pulling it over his head. He threw it on the ground and starting unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, still holding my gaze as my hands roamed over his built, strong shoulders. I knew what he wanted, so I slowly sat myself down on my knees on the floor in front of him as he stayed sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled his pants and boxers down slightly, letting his erection spring free. Oh. _Oh. _That was _big. _Like, _really _big. I guess it was no surprise considering his height and build. I tentatively wrapped my fingers around the base, caressing it lightly up and down. I licked up his lenght, slowly from the bottom, flicking my tongue at the tip and tasting his leaking precum. I felt his fingers tangle into my hair as he let out a breathy moan. I brought my lips over the tip and slowly slid it inside my mouth, painfully slowly apparently, as I could feel Tetsu pushing my head further onto his throbbing cock. However, I resisted his push and took my time slowly sheating his length deeper inside my throat until it hit the back of it. He wasn't fully in, but that was the best I could do without gagging. I lifted my eyes to look up at him. He seemed domineering as he gazed down upon me with lustful eyes, his fingers firmly gripping my hair and holding my head in place.

"Oh that's a sight. I've been picturing this in my head for a while, but as expected, nothing beats the real thing. God you're hot."

I pulled my head back and brought his length back inside repetively, using my tongue as best as I could with what little room there was inside my mouth which was just filled to the brim with his huge cock. Tetsu was moaning and grabbing at the edge of my bed with one hand, while the other was guiding me by my hair, pushing me however deep he wanted, at the speed that pleased him, and I merely followed. After a few minutes, he pulled my hair harshly, forcing me to release his length with a popping sound. I looked up at him questioningly.

"As much as I want you to suck me dry, I also want to fuck you, so... Get on the bed." He released my hair and I got up only to bring my knees up on the bed. I got down on all fours, intending to turn around to lie on my back, but Tetsu got behind me, grabbing my hips.

"Stay like that."

I complied, feeling his hands grab my ass and knead it firmly. He then pulled my hair, forcing me to sit up on my knees, my back to his chest and his erection resting between my buttcheeks. He unclipped my bra and slid it off my shoulders, throwing it onto the floor. He then snaked his arms around me, one hand massaging my breasts as the other reaching down into the front of my panties and between my folds. I let a breathy moan escape my lips and arched my back at the touch. _How I'd been waiting for this moment. The moment Tetsu would finally touch me._

He slid his middle finger up and down my slit, feeling how wet I already was, occasionally brushing over my clit. I could feel myself growing closer and closer to my release but I needed one more push.

"Aah, Tetsu, please..." I begged, trying to lower myself onto his finger as I grabbed his forearms tightly.

"What is it?" He whispered into my neck, leaving a trail of kisses and nibbles along.

"Put it in... Please..." I breathed out, trying to push his forearm down, hoping to guide his finger in, but he was obviously much stronger than me and barely budged.

"Put what in?" He asked, still rubbing my slit painfully slowly.

"Your fingers..." I replied, still bucking my hips against his hand.

"Why?" Oh Jesus lord fucking baby Yoda.

"Because I want to cum!" I said, annoyed but also incredibly excited, maybe more than I'd ever been before, despite Tetsu not even having inserted anything inside of me yet.

He chuckled lightly.

"Alright princess, whatever you want." He then swiftly inserted his middle finger inside of me, pumping it in and out a few times before adding in his ring finger. He kept pumping his fingers inside of me, occasionally giving an upward push towards my G spot, massaging it. He would also rub his palm against my clit during his ministrations, rapidly sending me over the edge. I could feel myself on the brink of orgasming and I told Tetsu as much.

"Aah, Tetsu, I'm gonna..." I breathed out, gripping his forearms hard. He just suddenly removed his fingers entirely and pushed on my back, then shoved his hand into my hair, pushing the side of my face down against the mattress, my ass still up in the air.

"Tetsu, what the f-"

"I want to feel your tight pussy milking me as you cum from me fucking you _hard._" Tetsu interrupted me as he still held my head down, rubbing the tip of his cock against my entrance that was still covered by my thong.

"... Okay." I breathed out, my mind too clouded with lust to be able to think of anything better to reply.

"So, what do _you _want?" He replied as he leaned over my body, teasing me.

"I... I want you..." I had the hardest time forming coherent thoughts despite knowing exactly what I wanted.

"To do what?" He breathed out as he ran his tip along my slit, pushing the clothing material inside. Gosh, I just wanted him to-

"I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk. I've been waiting for this moment for _months. _Please, Tetsu, ram it into me raw, I don't care, I just need to feel you inside of me, otherwise I might go crazy!" I practically yelled out with my face smooshed against the mattress. Not sure how sexy it _looked_, but my words seemed to do the trick, as I felt Tetsu's hand hurriedly push my thong aside and penetrate me fully in one go. I yelped at this new sensation of being stretched. He waited, fully sheated inside of me, for me to adjust to his size. I tried to relax but honestly, he was just too big; it'd take me more than a few seconds to adjust. At the same time, I loved the sensation of being filled up and I could almost feel the shape of him. I could tell he wasn't fully in despite his tip already squishing my womb. After a few seconds, I pulled my ass towards the front until he was almost out, then slammed it back in, moaning loudly, signaling I wanted him to move. Tetsu didn't have to be told twice. He held my ass tightly and started ramming into me. It hurt a bit but it also felt _so good._ I could hear him panting heavily and groaning over the noises I was producing which were a mix of moans, whines and yelps whenever he would hit a spot that felt particularly satisfying.

"God, you're so tight, Miki..." He panted out and reached under me, rubbing light circles around my clit. The new angle from him leaning slightly forward and massaging me quickly brought me unforeseen pleasures and sent me over the edge. I moaned loudly and breathed out Tetsu's name repeatedly. I could feel my walls clenching around him. He gave a few more rough thrusts and immersed himself completely inside of me as his grip on my ass tightened and he let out a lengthy moan which sounded absolutely _divine _to my ears. I felt his dick throb inside of me and his thick release pour out, filling me up. It just felt _so good._

We stayed like this for a minute, just panting and trying to regain our normal breathing. Tetsu then removed himself from inside of me and pulled his boxers and pants back up. I just let myself fall down on the bed, resting on my side. Tetsu laid down next to me and brought his arm under my head and towards my back, pulling me towards him. I scouted over and laid my head on his chest, hugging him tightly. We just laid there in silence for a few minutes until he broke the silence, kissing the top of my head.

"Well, that was worth the wait." He said and chuckled.

"Did you ever have any doubts?" I asked and cocked my head upwards to look at him.

"No, not really. Did you?"

"Yeah, I thought for sure you'd have a small dick." Tetsu laughed loudly at my accusation.

"And you still went with it?" He asked.

"Oh, but I'm not dating you because of your huge dick or how much of a God you are in bed." I replied, pouting. "I'm dating you because I love you."

"Hol' up missy, who said we were dating? I thought this was just a one night stand."

"Do you confess your undying love to all of your one night stands?"

"Yeah, the ladies go crazy over it."

I furrowed my eyebrows and raised myself to sit on top of him, my legs on each side of his hips.

"Well then, the fun's over, guess you're good to go home." I moved to get up but he pulled me back down to lie on top of him and kissed me, bringing one hand on my lower back to hold me in place and the other to my cheek.

"I'm just fucking with ya, my cute girlfriend." He said, kissing me again, and again, and again. I could feel him getting hard again through his pants.

"Round 2?" I breathed out, kissing his neck. He didn't answer for a moment but I felt him turn his head to look at the clock on my night stand.

"As much as I'd love to, I have to be at work soon. How about we pick it up afterwards?" Tetsu asked, rubbing my thighs.

"If I feel like it." I replied before getting up and getting dressed. I was putting on my bra when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and Tetsu nuzzled his face in my hair.

"I'll make sure you do." He then grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it on. I eyed him from the corner of my eye whilst I also redressed, wondering how I'd even landed such a prize. _God he was so hot._

_"_Wasn't there a bible passage about not staring at half-naked people?" Tetsu asked, flashing me a cocky grin and raising an eyebrow.

"Can't recall." I replied, finishing to put on my shirt.

"Seems convenient." Tetsu said, grabbing his coat. I followed him to the door where he put on his shoes and coat.

"Are you still meeting me at work later? We can get dinner after I finish at midnight. Restaurants shouldn't be so packed by then."

"Sure." I answered, following him out the door. He turned around and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me into a heated kiss. He smiled and walked away down the stairs and past the corner of the street, without looking back as usual, while I looked at him, leaning against the railing.

I went back into my apartment and closed the door, then broke out into a little dance/wiggle to my bed, which I plopped down on. I reached for my phone on the bedside table and turned on some music as I got ready.

_La da dee_

_La da da doo_

_La da da me_

_La da da you_

_La da dee_

_La da da doo_

_There's only me_

_There's only you_

I grabbed a long, tight red wool shirt that acted as a dress and black thighs and threw them on my bed as I danced my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and quickly hopped in, feeling the cold water turn comfortably warm.

"La da dee la da da doo, la da da me la da da you, la da dee la da da doo, when you are gone I think of you~" I sang to the music, cleaning my hair and letting the hot water warm me up.

I took my time to shower and clean myself, then got out, wrapping a towel around me and prancing in my apartment. The song had changed to my favorite one.

_I think I might push my luck with you_

_Does another night feel alright to you?_

_If I asked right now, would you think it through?_

I sang along, putting on my clothes. I then realized how much of a mess my apartment was and hoped Tetsu hadn't realized earlier, though I doubted he did, considering he was occupied with... _other stuff._

I cleaned up a bit and looked at the time. 9 p.m. About time I should start heading over to the bar if I wanted to have time to grab a beer before his shift ended. I grabbed my coat and put on my high heeled short boots, headed out the door and locked it behind me. I was somehow really excited at the idea of watching Tetsu work.


End file.
